


Первая грань. Дождь, духи и легенды.

by Tougetsu_Kiri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tougetsu_Kiri/pseuds/Tougetsu_Kiri
Summary: Уже много лет Наная Аки видит один и тот же кошмар о событиях её детства, никогда, казалось бы, не происходивших. В попытке избавиться от кошмара Аки переезжает в небольшой городок, примостившийся в забытой всем миром долине - идиллическое место, прекрасно подходящее для успокоения души. Но у долины есть свои секреты, и присутствие самой Аки здесь не случайно. Рано или поздно девушке придётся столкнуться лицом-к-лицу с тем, что скрывает долина - и её собственная память.
Kudos: 1





	Первая грань. Дождь, духи и легенды.

Говорят, что дождь поёт. Какую-то свою - странную, непонятную людям, шелестящую песню. Где-то громче, где-то тише, где-то под аккомпанемент раскатов грома или сверкающие зарницы, где-то под нестройное подпевание ветра и ритмичное покачивание крон деревьев. Люди слышат её сотни и сотни лет. Некоторым нравится эта песня. Некоторые её ненавидят. Многим просто всё равно.

Наная Аки ни разу не слышала песни дождя. С того дня, когда Аки перестало быть всё равно, она слышала только смех. Злой, жёлчный, издевательский хохот ливня, словно плетьми в исступлении полосовавшего землю. Она почти ничего не помнила о том дне. Всё было размыто, смазано – серые тени бегающих людей, темнеющая на фоне затянутого тучами неба крыша храма, зачем-то вынесенные наружу скамьи. Резкий запах благовоний, которые ливень раздражённо смахнул на землю. Цветы у неё в руках.

И дождь.

#### День первый. Осень.

Аки вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Ну вот, прощайте, ещё три часа спокойного отдыха. Она уже давно привыкла просыпаться от этого повторяющегося из недели в неделю… не то чтобы кошмара, просто очень тяжёлого и неприятного сновидения. Уже пятнадцать лет она слышит во сне тот мерзкий хохот, а психологи только разводят руками. Первые несколько лет ей пытались как-то помочь, водили на терапии и групповые гипнозы, да всё без толку. Девушка продолжала просыпаться минимум раз в неделю, подавленная странным сном и звуком – жутко, нереально чётким, не стихшим за десять лет ни на тон.

Полежав ещё минуту, заранее зная, что уснуть снова не удастся, Аки выбралась из-под одеяла и поплелась на кухню. Она даже не стала включать свет – свою квартиру девушка знала наощупь. Открыть шкафчик, достать чашку, наполнить водой чайник, включить плиту, вскипятить воду… Внезапно давно доведённая до автоматизма программа действий будто споткнулась. Ну вот, час от часу не легче – в банке с кофе стыдливо бряцали несколько жалких зёрнышек.

Кляня всё на свете, Аки включила лампу и бросила взгляд на часы. Три после полуночи. О покупке зёрен можно забыть, придётся довольствоваться баночным кофе из автомата в двух кварталах от дома. Иначе про работу тоже можно забыть – после таких снов Аки валилась с ног весь день, и только крепкий кофе помогал не расклеиться совсем.

Быстро одевшись и прихватив горсть монет, Аки заперла квартиру и вышла в ночь.

Осень уже властвовала над городом. Ещё тёплый воздух временами пронизывал пробирающий до костей ветерок. Время от времени за облаками показывалось звёздное небо. Иногда начинал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Осень здесь была спокойной, без жутких бурь и резких холодов, без тяжёлых ливней и ураганов. Природа просто тихо, с каким-то философским спокойствием двигалась навстречу зиме. Именно поэтому Аки переехала сюда – в этом городе проклятый сон посещал её куда реже.

Порыв ветра подхватил пригоршню жёлто-красной листвы, и закружил её хороводом вокруг идущей по улице одинокой фигуры. Аки поёжилась, и по телу побежали приятные мурашки. Ветер в долине был как будто живым, озорным и жизнерадостным, одинаково любившим и поиграть со снегом или листьями, и подудеть в провода электропередач, и пошелестеть кронами деревьев летом. Он гулял по городу совсем как человек, неспешно фланируя по улицам и быстро, как вор, проскакивая переулки.

Оставив напоследок один листок прямо у девушки на макушке, ветер умчался прочь. Аки сняла лист с головы и покрутила в пальцах. Чистый, аккуратный, даже не потёртый, листок был похож на сувенир, оставленный ветром на прощание.

Вокруг стояла удивительная тишина, иногда нарушаемая только шаловливым, беззаботным смехом ветра. Трудно было поверить в то, что днём это была одна из самых оживлённых улиц города. В нескольких стах метрах на север находились корпуса младшей и средней школ, дорога на юг вела в деловой район. Слева от тротуара, по которому шла Аки, возвышалась изгородь парка, за которой росли огромные клёны. Постепенно засыпавшие деревья тихонько сбрасывали свои красно-жёлтые наряды, и тротуар возле ограды был почти полностью устлан шелестящим ковром. Яркие осенние краски парка резко контрастировали с блёклым бетоном домов жилого района, находившегося прямо напротив ограды, на другой стороне дороги. Только несколько небольших магазинчиков нашли себе пристанище между серыми громадами. Но сейчас их витрины были закрыты железными ставнями, и ни одного лучика света не пробивалось изнутри. На той стороне всё спало, в мирном забвении ожидая нового дня. Парк же дышал жизнью. Ночные птицы вели свою извечную перекличку, кое-где за деревьями нет-нет, да промелькивала быстрая тень.

Аки остановилась и зажмурилась, как довольная кошка. Она любила осень, и родители частенько шутили по этому поводу - мол, не зря дали такое имя дочке. И больше всего Аки любила вот эту двойственность, единство граней природы и человека. Занятая, полная суеты улица и спящий парк днём – и дремлющий жилой район напротив занятого своими, непонятными людям делами кусочка природы за решётчатой изгородью, ночью. И хотя девушка терпеть не могла просыпаться посреди ночи от старого воспоминания, такие редкие вынужденные прогулки доставляли ей какое-то непостижимое удовольствие.

В кармане затрещал мобильный телефон.

-Что, опять сентиментальничаем? – раздался из динамика голос брата. – Вот ведь легкомысленное существо.

-Отстань. – буркнула Аки, теребя в руке лист. – И я уже миллион раз говорила, что ты не должен вставать каждый раз, как поднимает спозаранку меня, Каору. 

-А я тебе миллион раз отвечал, что когда тебе плохо – плохо и мне. – недовольным голосом ответил брат. – Мы ведь близнецы, помнишь? А учёные уже доказали, что близнецы связаны между собой.

-У тебя сейчас должны быть более насущные заботы. Кстати, прости, что не смогла приехать на свадьбу.

-Не беспокойся, сестрёнка, – рассмеялся Каору. – Ты не много пропустила. В тот день случился буран, тебе бы он стоил целой недели бессонных ночей. Ничего, через пару месяцев мы заглянем к тебе, тогда и отпразднуем. Ну, всё, пока.

-До встречи. Передай мои поздравления Май.

Связь прервалась. Аки положила телефон в карман куртки, и, не выпуская из рук лист, зашагала к автомату.

Добравшись до места, Аки забросила в автомат несколько монет и, наклонившись, подхватила выкатившиеся в лоток четыре банки с горячим кофе. Повернулась, чтобы направиться домой. Сделала шаг.

Внезапно её внимание привлекло движение немного далее по улице, на перекрёстке, там, где углом выгибалась ограда парка. Аки повернулась.

В городе редко носили кимоно, ещё реже выходили на улицу в такую рань. Поэтому, посмотрев в сторону перекрёстка, девушка застыла в изумлении. Через дорогу, в сторону парка, прикрывшись старомодным бамбуковым зонтиком, переходила девчушка лет тринадцати. Алое кимоно ярким пятном выделялось на фоне тёмного асфальта. Ножки в белоснежных, несмотря на оставшиеся после вчерашнего дождя лужи, таби, переступали небольшими шажками. Лицо было скрыто зонтом. От всей фигуры исходило странное свечение, подобное тому, какое исходит от горячих предметов в темноте.

Сама не понимая, зачем, Аки бросилась вдогонку. Когда она добежала до угла парка, алая фигура уже скрылась за ним. Девушка заглянула за угол.

Улица была пуста.

В полном смятении, Аки ещё несколько минут стояла на месте. От странного видения защемило сердце. И от воспоминания исходившего от девчушки света почему-то становилось немного больно. 

Аки вернулась домой. Посмотрела на часы – те показывали половину пятого. Медленно выпила всё кофе. Переоделась в рабочую одежду. Ещё час просидела на кухне, направив невидящий взгляд в потолок.

Из мыслей не шло алое кимоно. Это был не простой красный цвет – его полно на витринах магазинов и в одежде людей. Именно такой, ярко-алый оттенок, Аки уже видела когда-то.

Аки положила жёлто-оранжевый лист между страницами потрёпанного томика Акутагавы Рюноске, и отложила книгу в сторону. Почему она забрала листок домой, почему взяла его на работу – девушка объяснить не могла. Казалось, что может быть особого в самом обыкновенном пожелтевшем древесном листе? Но каждый раз, как Аки брала листок в руки, ей чудилось, что из него струится призрачное тепло. И она не нашла в себе сил его выбросить.

Аки работала в книжном магазине прямо напротив того самого угла парковой ограды, за которым утром скрылась алая фигура. Это было большое двухэтажное помещение, около десятилетия назад принадлежавшее муниципалитету. Раньше здесь размещался полицейский участок – о нём напоминали толстые стёкла и добротная планировка. Теперь же в когда-то шумном зале царил покой. Благодаря отменной звукоизоляции уличный шум не проникал в помещение, превращая магазинчик скорее в библиотеку, чем в торговую лавку. Эта схожесть ещё больше усиливалась сидевшими на оставшихся ещё от участка скамейках людьми. Большинству местных книгочеев нравилась уютная, пропахшая бумагой и типографской краской атмосфера магазина, и они по нескольку часов в день проводили здесь за чтением только что приобретённых книг.

Прямо позади стойки, за которой обычно сидела Аки, располагалась лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. И каждый раз, поднимаясь по лестнице, девушка не могла отделаться от ощущения, что попадает в другое измерение.

Второй этаж полностью занимала личная библиотека хозяина магазинчика, эксцентричного семидесятитрёхлетнего старика – несмотря на возраст, довольно-таки оживлённого и подтянутого. Кроме Аки входить на второй этаж позволялось только верховному жрецу местного храма да помощнику мэра. Первому – за обширные знания фольклора, который старик обожал, второму – по долгу службы. Но только Аки было разрешено прикасаться к книгам, стоявшим на украшенных резьбой массивных тисовых стеллажах. Здесь всегда царил приятный полумрак – окна забраны тяжёлыми шторами, под потолком затемнённые галогеновые лампы. И в центре всего этого, там, где стеллажи были раздвинуты в стороны, образовывая небольшой пятачок свободного пространства, было любимое место хозяина. Там он проводил большую часть времени – умостившись на пляжном шезлонге, с книжкой и большущим термосом горького чая в руках. Рядом с шезлонгом стоял небольшой круглый столик довольно грубой работы. Которым, тем не менее, старик страшно гордился – потому что сделал его сам по каким-то старым записям польского плотника, неизвестно где добытым. На столике всегда лежали несколько книг – хозяин не любил читать одно и то же долго.

Книги, стоявшие на стеллажах, представляли собой идеальное отображение характера старика – без какой-либо систематизации рядом друг с другом стояли сборники стихов и руководства по ремёслам, дряхлые тома и новые, пахнущие краской книжицы, переводы с различных языков и оригиналы японских писателей. На однажды заданный вопрос по поводу такого расположения книг старик ответил, что любит бродить между стеллажами, пока взгляд за что-нибудь не зацепится. Аки тогда непонимающе пожала плечами, но вскоре заметила, что и сама любит рассматривать выглядывающие отовсюду корешки. И теперь, придя утром на работу, Аки открывала ставни, включала кассовый аппарат и шла на второй этаж, где некоторое время, совсем как хозяин магазинчика, бродила между стеллажей, подыскивая себе что-нибудь почитать.

Сегодня посетителей было даже меньше, чем обычно – только пара завсегдатаев пришли за утренними газетами. Поэтому всё утро Аки была предоставлена себе и своим мыслям. В конечном итоге, устав гадать, кем могла быть увиденная несколько часов назад фигура в кимоно, девушка сконцентрировалась на Акутагаве.

-Доброе утро. – некоторое время спустя раздался голос со стороны входа.

Аки подняла глаза и увидела знакомую седую голову.

-Доброе утро, данна. 

Подойдя к стойке, старик наклонил голову и прищурился. – То же, что и всегда?

Девушка рассеянно кивнула.

-И, тем не менее, я не вижу твоих обычных доз кофе. Случилось что-то хорошее?

Аки замялась. Внимательно глядя на неё, старик взял в руки книгу и открыл её. Выпорхнувший из страниц лист сделал круг в воздухе и медленно опустился обратно.

Девушка невольно потянулась к листку.

-Это…

-Подарок. Я знаю.

-Знаете… Как?

Старик подмигнул.

-Я расскажу. Приходи наверх после закрытия. Думаю, мне удастся развлечь тебя любопытной историей.

Посмеиваясь, хозяин ушёл на второй этаж. Аки осталась сидеть за прилавком, задумчиво теребя в руках лист. Читать расхотелось. Те посетители, что обычно устраивались на лавочках с газетами, уже ушли, а новые не появлялись. В магазине стояла звенящая тишина. Даже со второго этажа не доносилось ни звука. И, почти загипнотизированная этой тишиной, Аки сначала прикрыла глаза, потом положила голову на руки… и уснула.

Мягкие, плавные звуки плыли по особняку. Река. Да, река. Вот чем была та мелодия.

Аки с удивлением слушает. Это… её дом? Да. Дом отца и матери. А ещё чей? Её. Ну да. И брата. И всё? Кажется, да. Всё. Кто же тогда играет? И что это за инструмент? Разве есть музыкальные инструменты, работающие на воде?

На воде? Ну да. Что же ещё может издавать такие звуки? Спокойные, умиротворяющие, совсем как та речка, которую Аки видела в детстве. Красивая мелодия. Аки не слышала её раньше? Кажется, нет. Иначе она бы запомнила.

Интересно, почему эта мелодия не синяя? Вода ведь синяя, верно? И эта мелодия, подхватывающая тебя подобно течению, тоже должна быть синяя. Но нет.

Но если она не синяя… то какого же цвета?

А разве у музыки должен быть цвет? Ну да. А как же ещё?

Нет-нет. Аки сердится. У музыки должен быть звук. Цвет должен быть у вещей. Так её учили. Верно? Кажется, да.

Тогда почему эта мелодия красная?

Красная? Ну да.

Как осенний парк.

Как закат.

Как... что?

-Ты забыла?

Аки не понимает. Забыла что?

-Ну же, Аки. Что ты забыла?

Смех. Недобрый смех. Насмешливый. Шелестящий. Серый.

-Смотри.

Пробуждение было неприятным. Почему – Аки не запомнила. Остатки сна колебались на границе сознания несколько секунд, а потом исчезли, оставив после себя только отвратительное щемящее чувство где-то там, глубоко в груди. Опираясь на дрожащие руки, Аки встала. Тёплый воздух помещения вдруг показался жутким холодом. Падавший из окон закатный свет резал глаза. И сам магазин, всегда такой родной и гостеприимный, стал вдруг безразличным и отчуждённым.

Вот теперь ей было по-настоящему плохо.

Стиснув зубы и дрожа от призрачного холода, Аки, как смогла быстро, закрыла дверь магазина, опустила ставни и включила ночное освещение. Она чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется. Она не могла понять, почему – и это пугало. В её жизни не происходило ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать подобные ощущения. Отец и мать живы и в добром здравии, брат недавно женился и счастлив, как никогда. Она, Аки, тоже не может пожаловаться на судьбу. Помимо треклятого кошмара, все горести, связанные с болезнями, бедностью или смертью, обошли её семью стороной. Вся её жизнь была яркой и беззаботной – кроме того дня, когда…

Когда случилось… что?

-Данна? Вы здесь?

-Да-да, проходи. Я сейчас.

Из-за двери кладовой, находившейся рядом с лестницей, доносилось старческое кряхтенье, приправленное стуком и громким шорохом. Аки даже не успела дойти до центра зала, когда из кладовой показался хозяин, тащивший за собой накрытое материей кресло.

-Не стоит вести серьёзный разговор в неподходящей обстановке, – заявил старик, стряхивая с материи пыль. – Да и чай вкуснее покажется.

Кресло оказалось совсем новым. Лакированное дерево щегольски поблёскивало, упругая кожа спинки и сиденья издавала приятный аромат. Аки припомнила, как с месяц назад хозяин, согнувшись под весом кресла, тащил его из мебельного магазина в трёх кварталах вверх по улице. Для старика, который предпочитал только старую, как он выражался, «рафинированную», мебель, этот случай был попросту беспрецедентным. На все вопросы шокированных посетителей он упорно отмалчивался, и даже на удивлённый взгляд Аки ответил скупым «понравилось». С тех пор накрытое тканью кресло стояло в кладовой, и о нём все быстро забыли.

Поставив кресло возле столика, хозяин уселся на шезлонг и выжидающе посмотрел на свою помощницу. Аки забралась на кресло и подтянула колени к подбородку.

Несколько минут они просто молчали. Хозяин, закрыв глаза, потягивал прямо из термоса чай. Аки просто смотрела в пол.

-Ты знаешь, в честь кого построен наш город? – начал старик через некоторое время. Не поднимая глаз, девушка покачала головой.

-Ничего. Не все его обитатели это знают. Записи об этом сохранились, но они в плачевном состоянии, так что допускают к ним редко и не всех. Но помощник мэра был настолько любезен, что переписал мне эту историю. И вот о чём она повествует…

Была осень сто сорок пятого года эры Хэйан. По вьющейся среди густых зарослей и горных лощин звериной тропке неспешно шёл человек. Одет он был в простую дорожную одежду, на спине нёс тяжёлую заплечную корзину. Волосы уже были порядком припорошены дорожной пылью, а с сухощавого лица не сходило задумчивое выражение. Опираясь на крепкую палку, человек медленно, но верно пробирался вперёд.

Звали человека Широганэ Гэнкей, и был он бродячим торговцем. Уже второй десяток лет ходил он по стране, покупал и продавал разнообразную снедь, украшения и безделушки – всё, что помещалось в его плетёную корзину. И хотя не был он нелюдимым человеком, – наоборот, придя в город, он с удовольствием слушал сплетни и вступал в разговоры на улицах, – но ни в одном месте не задерживался Гэнкей дольше нескольких суток. Он не любил оседлую жизнь, и частенько, собираясь на заре в дорогу, думал: «На свете ещё много мной не виданного. Нельзя мне останавливаться».

В тот осенний день Гэнкей, задумавшись, сбился с пути, и, пробравшись через небольшой перевал, оказался в прекрасной долине. Пригляделся он - и не заметил нигде ни одной струйки дыма. Прислушался - и не услышал ни одного звука, принадлежащего людям. Приуныл было торговец – жаль потраченного времени и сил – но очень скоро оправился, и решил спуститься в долину, чтобы набрать воды.

Неподалёку от перевала в долину вытекал из-под горы ручей, и прошло не много времени прежде чем Гэнкей нашёл его. Торговец с удовольствием напился и решил передохнуть на берегу под мирное журчание ручья. И после, уже собираясь в обратную дорогу, занятый своими мыслями бродяга оступился на скользких камнях, и упал в ручей.

Когда он пришёл в себя, то почувствовал, что не может пошевелиться. Сильно болела голова – видимо, упав, он ударился ей о камень. Гэнкей лежал лицом вверх, по грудь погружённый в тёплую воду. Невесёлыми были его думы – даже если он не замёрзнет насмерть, всё равно двинуться он не может, а значит, не может есть и пить. Смерть от голода, или от жажды, – вот единственный для него путь.

Но снова недолго горевал бродяга. «Ничего не поделаешь, так распорядилась судьба» - подумал он, и решил хотя бы умереть без сожалений. Он вспомнил всех людей, которых встретил за годы странствий – и мысленно попрощался с ними, и пожелал им многих благ. Вспомнил все любопытные вещи и места, которые видел – и порадовался, что их ещё увидят многие другие. Потом посмотрел на одетый в осенние цвета лес неподалёку, ощутил кожей течение тёплой воды – и обрадовался тому, что всё это переживёт и его, и ещё многие поколения людей. А потом закрыл глаза, и стал смиренно ждать своей участи.

Некоторое время спустя Гэнкей ощутил, как его лба что-то коснулось. Открыв глаза, он увидел большой, жёлто-красный кленовый лист, видимо, принесённый ветром. «Подарок на прощание» - усмехнулся про себя торговец – «Жаль только, что тебе, как и мне, не бывать в одном месте долго». Ветер, однако, крепчал, а лист не двигался с места. Вскоре ветер стал настолько сильным, что поднял сильное волнение на тихой до той поры поверхности ручья, и перехлёстывавшие через лицо Гэнкея волны позволяли ему сделать глоток-другой воды. Безмерно удивлённый, бродяга глотал воду, и надежда на благоприятный исход мало-помалу зарождалась в его смирившейся было со смертью душе.

Четыре дня пролежал Гэнкей в ручье, и все четыре дня ветер не стихал ни на миг. На пятый день, голодный и измученный без сна, бродяга почувствовал, что может двинуться. Очень медленно выполз он из ручья, из последних сил съел кусок вяленого мяса, и уснул прямо на прибрежной гальке.

Хозяин прервался, чтобы сделать несколько глотков чая, и предложил термос помощнице. Аки с вымученной улыбкой отказалась – напиток был нечеловечески горьким. Старик закрыл термос, поставил его рядом на столик, и воззрился на Аки.

-Ну что? – спросил он. - Что-то кажется знакомым?

Аки повертела в руках лист.

-Вы хотите сказать, что это тот самый?..

Хозяин рассмеялся.

-Разумеется, нет. Но схожесть слишком очевидна, ты не считаешь? Но погоди, история ещё не закончена…

Проснувшись, Гэнкей поначалу не понял, где находится. Перед глазами, подобно призракам, носились события прошедших нескольких дней. Он всё ещё был голоден и слаб, но тело уже не отказывалось подчиняться хозяину, и бродяга сосредоточил помыслы на восстановлении сил.

Он отыскал свою плетёную корзину, которая укатилась в подлесок, когда он упал. Собрал припасы, которые чудом не растащили звери. Отыскал несколько плодовых деревьев, и набрал свежих плодов. И всё это время из мыслей Гэнкея не шло его чудесное спасение. Почему духи помогли ему? Сколько ни силился понять это торговец, ответа он так и не нашёл.

Ещё два дня прожил Гэнкей на берегу ручья, и когда почувствовал, что силы вернулись к нему, снова отправился в путь. Но на сей раз у пути его была цель – в благодарность за своё спасение решил он построить и посвятить духам долины храм, дабы могли люди возносить им молитвы и искать их благоволения. И теперь, придя в каждое поселение, Гэнкей показывал людям жёлтый лист и рассказывал о том, как сохранили его жизнь духи чудесной, нетронутой никем долины. И куда бы он ни пришёл, за ним в путь отправлялись люди, тронутые рассказом о благородных духах.

Уже к весне вернулся Гэнкей в долину. Среди его последователей были и каменотёсы, и плотники, и портные, и жрецы – все, кто потребовался бы для возведения храма и отпущения ритуалов.

Трудной оказалась задача, которую поставили себе люди. Гэнкей запретил трогать растущие в долине деревья, дабы не прогневить духов, поэтому древесину для построек приходилось привозить извне. Также он не хотел специально расчищать площадку под строительство – и храм решено было построить в предгорье, около необитаемой пещеры, а саму пещеру использовать как склад, чтобы не тратить материалы на отдельную постройку. Также людям нужна была еда, и Гэнкей, скрепя сердце, разрешил охотиться в долине – но не более, чем того требовала необходимость. Им нужно было где-то жить, и дома решено было построить на склонах гор, используя широкие подпорки. Какая бы проблема ни вставала перед Гэнкеем, он находил выход, который устраивал людей и, как он надеялся, духов.

И духи не гневались на незваных гостей. Долина всегда оставалась богатой и плодородной, людям всегда хватало припасов и жилья на склонах гор, и они без устали, из года в год, благодарили щедрую природу их нового дома.

-Знаешь, что самое удивительное? – сказал старик, ещё немного помедлив. – Ученики Гэнкея писали, что за незадолго до его смерти сильный порыв ветра распахнул двери храма, и унёс с алтаря тот самый лист, который торговец хранил больше тридцати лет. Увидев это, Гэнкей, уже совсем старик, усмехнулся и сказал: «Духи забрали ту жизнь, которую подарили мне тогда. Значит, мне больше не нужно здесь оставаться».

Хозяин встал, потянулся, и прошёл несколько раз вокруг шезлонга, разминая ноги.

-Понимаешь, Аки? Это благодаря духам здесь сейчас живём мы. И кто знает, почему они решили подарить такой же лист тебе. Нет, ничего не говори. Я понимаю, что после истории Гэнкея этот подарок выглядит зловеще, но ничего не могу с этим сделать. Выброси этот лист, или сожги его, если хочешь. Но духи почему-то заметили тебя, Аки, а что у них на уме – знают только они сами.

-Но я не верю в духов – сказала совсем было притихшая Аки.

Старик усмехнулся.

-Это неважно. Возможно, отныне тебе придётся общаться с ними больше, чем с людьми.

Подойдя к креслу, он погладил помощницу по голове.

-Иди домой. Может быть, вскоре придёт твоя очередь рассказывать любопытную историю.

Аки едва хватило сил на то, чтобы дойти до квартиры. Не раздеваясь, она рухнула на кровать и почти мгновенно уснула. За мгновение до того, как соскользнуть в сон, Аки краешком сознания успела заметить, что так и не выпустила из рук пожелтевший кленовый лист.

Спокойного белого цвета стены приёмной. Вставленные в аккуратные рамки дипломы и сертификаты, висящие на стенах. Чьи? Нельзя разобрать. Большой компьютерный стол в углу. Ряд стульев.

Аки сидит у стены, возле самой двери в кабинет врача. Интересная дверь – тяжёлая, металлическая, со строгими узорами из толстой проволоки. Из-за чуть приоткрытой двери доносятся голоса. Чьи? Отца. Да. И ещё кого-то, незнакомого.

\- … что с ней?

\- … и частичная потеря памяти, вызванная … … и последующим … Такое случается временами, когда … …

\- А что с этим странным сном, что ей периодически снится?

\- … подсознательный отпечаток, оставшийся от … Кем ей … … …?

\- … …

\- В таком случае, ничего удивительного. Если её … … …

\- И что вы будете с этим делать?

\- Попробуем … … Есть разные методики, так что не … …

Странно, но иногда голоса… нет, не затихают, но перекрываются каким-то шумом. Знакомым шумом. Так шумит ненастроенный телевизор. Да. А что ещё? Аки пытается вспомнить.

Да, и правда…

#### День второй. Парк.

Аки открыла глаза, и тут же зажмурилась – комната была залита ярким солнечным светом. Нащупав часы, девушка поднесла их к лицу и осторожно открыла один глаз. Половина десятого. Секундную панику сразу сменило воспоминание о том, что сегодня суббота, и идти на работу не нужно. По выходным хозяин магазина управлялся с делами сам, мотивируя это тем, что ему нельзя постоянно сидеть на месте. Аки подозревала, что по будням, до того, как прийти на работу, старик и так отнюдь не сидит на месте, но предпочитала не спорить.

От вчерашней слабости не осталось и следа. Утреннее солнце предвещало мирный, светлый день – лучшее лекарство от тоски и мрака. Бодро потянувшись, Аки быстро сбросила одежду, сгребла её в охапку вместе с постелью, и, забросив внушительный ком в корзину для белья, пошла набирать ванну. Горячая вода смыла последние остатки сна и неприятных мыслей, и за утренний чай Аки села в самом благожелательном настроении.

Из-за окна доносился нестройный птичий хор. Сбитые с толку поистине весенним солнцем, пернатые обитатели парка напрочь забыли об осени, и теперь громогласно сообщали об этом городу – каждый на свой лад. Да и не только они – ветер с весёлым смехом носился по улице взад-вперёд и перешёптывался с деревьями, которые согласно шелестели уже поредевшими, но всё ещё величественным жёлто-алыми кронами. Люди, почувствовав неладное, поснимали плащи и куртки, и ходили, греясь на солнышке. И хотя металл и бетон города вряд ли могут ощутить радость последних тёплых дней осени, его жители смогли – даже машин было меньше, чем обычно.

Тихонько напевая одну из своих любимых песен, Аки сидела за кухонным столом и думала, как лучше провести выходные. Кино или пикник? В одиночку идти неохота, а обе подруги уехали к родителям. Игровой центр? Ещё чего, она уже давно не маленькая. Шоппинг? Аки даже скривилась при этой мысли. А может, плюнуть на всё и заявиться в магазин? Нет, этот вариант тоже отпадает – в прошлый раз, когда Аки взбрело в голову так сделать, хозяин просто выставил её за дверь, и под общий гогот посетителей заперся изнутри, очень красноречиво ткнув пальцем в сторону дома помощницы. Аки было обиделась, но очень скоро плюнула на обиду, поняв, что старик сделал это отнюдь не из вредности. 

Проведя в раздумьях полчаса, Аки решила просто погулять по городу, а потом зайти в парк и посидеть там с книжкой. Книгу даже выбирать не пришлось – всё тот же видавший виды томик Акутагавы с листом-закладкой занял привычное место во внутреннем кармане куртки.

Выйдя на улицу, Аки несколько минут стояла рядом с домом, вдыхая тёплый, благоухающий жухлой листвой воздух. Проезжавшие мимо автомобили немного портили удовольствие, но Аки знала, что стоит пройти пару кварталов на восток, к горам, и место людного бульвара займут тихие, сонные улочки, а место бетонных громад – небольшие, но степенные каменные и деревянные постройки. Для этого, правда, нужно было преодолеть несколько длинных лестничных пролётов – город спускался со склонов гор террасами - но оно того стоило. Здесь располагался старый город – остатки того самого поселения, что когда-то давно основал Гэнкей. Улицы здесь были вымощены брусчаткой, в небольших садиках росли аккуратные вишнёвые и сливовые деревца. Осенью здесь пахло цветами и мокрой древесиной – странное сочетание, но по большей части именно из-за него Аки во время прогулок не жалела сил на подъём по крутым ступенькам.

Дорога на юго-восток, по которой направилась Аки, взбиралась всё дальше в гору. Там, уже пол столетия возвышаясь над всем городом, находилась старая водонапорная башня, с площадки которой открывался изумительный вид на всю долину. Усталая, но довольная, девушка уселась возле обрыва и с улыбкой оглядела долину. Вон, прямо у неё под ногами, белеют школьные корпуса. Дальше на юго-восток, у самого въезда в долину, - бизнес-центр и центр развлечений. На северо-восток – парк, отсюда выглядевший как нарисованное кем-то на асфальте солнце. За ним – огромное пшеничное поле. И дальше, на противоположном конце долины – никем не тронутая природа, ручьи, камни, деревья, птицы…

«И духи» - подумала Аки, и усмехнулась этой мысли. Ей вспомнились сказанные вчера хозяином магазинчика слова. В них было трудно поверить, но всё же тень любопытства не шла у девушки из головы. Самым странным было то, что история о бродячем торговце звучала как-то на удивление правдоподобно. Конечно, можно было объяснить это тем, с какой уверенностью рассказывал её хозяин, но… было что-то ещё. Какая-то деталь…

Аки зажмурилась и помотала головой. Сегодня выходной, да ещё и такой чудесный день – как можно тратить его на домыслы и догадки? Поэтому, посидев ещё минут пятнадцать, девушка встала, и пошла обратно по дороге – в сторону храма.

Хотя Аки старалась не посещать храм во время праздников и фестивалей – большие толпы людей были ей неприятны – но всегда с удовольствием приходила сюда в выходные или после работы. Причин было две. Первая – огромные пихты, росшие по бокам от длинной лестницы, которая вела к храму, и вокруг храмового двора. Деревья представляли собой действительно величественное зрелище – высокие и массивные, они были похожи на живую стену, защищавшую храм от всех невзгод. Некоторые жрецы поговаривали, что пихты растут здесь ещё с тех пор, как город был впервые основан – во что Аки никогда не верила. Духи духами, но ни одно дерево не может простоять тысячу с лишним лет.

Второй причиной была тишина. Хотя храм находился выше уровня города, уличный шум сюда не доносился – вероятно, благодаря всё тем же пихтам. Здесь водились в основном ночные птицы и звери, так что днём мало что нарушало царивший тут покой. Разве что жрецы шуршали иногда мётлами по кладке, да ветер время от времени заглядывал по делам.

Приветливо кивнув главному жрецу, который как раз отдавал указания помощникам, Аки уселась на привычном месте - под деревом, слева от входа в храм - и открыла книгу.

Её уже начинало постепенно клонить в сон, когда на страницы упала чья-то тень. Аки подняла взгляд и увидела ухмыляющееся лицо хозяина магазинчика.

-Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. - произнёс он. - Хотя, надо признать, я ожидал увидеть тебя в магазине. Разумеется, результат был бы тем же. - со смешком добавил старик, увидев, что Аки собирается что-то сказать.

Аки удовлетворённо кивнула. Именно это она и ожидала услышать.

-А Вы что здесь делаете, данна?

Хозяин подмигнул.

-Как всегда.

Аки поморщилась. Это была единственная привычка старика, которая вызывала у неё раздражение. «Как всегда» было его любимой отговоркой, и использовал он её вне зависимости от осведомлённости собеседника о том, что именно случается «всегда». И Аки готова была поклясться, что старик никогда не рассказывал ей о конкретной цели своих периодических визитов в храм.

-Ну что, случилось что-нибудь интересное? - спросил хозяин. В голосе слышались нотки нетерпения.

Аки покачала головой.

-Нет. Да и что такого может произойти? - заметив, что старик собирается что-то сказать, Аки немного повысила голос. - Нет, духи со мной не говорили. И я сомневаюсь, что заговорят. Зачем им это?

Старик пожал плечами.

-Им лучше знать. Например, вон та молодая особа уже некоторое время весьма пристально за тобой наблюдает.

Аки похолодела. Вскочив с земли, она заглянула за дерево, но увидела только мелькнувший неподалёку край алого кимоно.

-Не будешь догонять? - спросил хозяин.

Словно взвалив на себя невидимую ношу, Аки опустила плечи. Галлюцинации. Так удобно объяснить всё простыми видениями. Она ведь не верит в духов... Только почему тогда она верит в галлюцинации ещё меньше?

Кивнув старику, Аки подобрала оброненную книгу и куртку, и пошла к лестнице. Хозяин внимательно посмотрел ей вслед, вздохнул, и направился к храму.

Идя к парку, Аки старалась ни о чём не думать. Хотя вчерашний день, и часть дня сегодняшнего, нельзя было назвать богатыми на события, эти происшествия сильно взбудоражили её. Аки нутром чуяла, как меняется её размеренный образ жизни — а это было не хорошо. Психологи много раз предупреждали её, что резкие эмоциональные всплески могут участить появление того сна — как случилось тогда, когда...

Аки резко остановилась. Об этом она не вспоминала долго. Да, очень долго — более пяти лет. Интересно, почему именно сейчас?..

Силясь припомнить детали, Аки продолжила медленно идти в сторону парка. Ей было тогда... да, тринадцать. Она ещё поссорилась с братом...

-Закатывать сцену из-за какого-то веера... Когда ты уже вырастешь? - напустив на себя взрослый вид, говорил Каору. - Ну подумаешь, сломался. Будет новый.

-Это очень интересная формулировка. - рассмеялся отец. - И откуда он будет, позвольте поинтересоваться?

Каору благоразумно прикусил язык. Аки сидела, надув губы, и обиженно смотрела в окно, мимо которого проносились столбы и деревья.

Тот веер подарила ей мама, когда они ходили на фестиваль лета. Веер был очень красивым — с рисунками моря, и облаков, и неба, и чаек. Аки не расставалась с ним день и ночь целую неделю — пока Каору не выпросил его у сестры «на чуть-чуть», чтобы «немного поиграть». Ну и, конечно, «немного поиграть» быстро переросло в разыгрывание древних сражений эпохи воюющих государств с использованием веера в качестве меча. Со вполне ожидаемым результатом.

Аки не разговаривала с братом уже два дня, и теперь, сидя в плавно покачивающейся машине, угрюмо смотрела в окно, игнорируя любые попытки к примирению. Хотя, по правде говоря, веер был всего лишь ещё одной причиной дуться. Родители снова устроили поездку в их загородную резиденцию — а это значит, что снова целых две недели придётся скучать в пропахшем запустением доме, без друзей и игр, в компании одного только брата, с которым она не желает мириться. Стоявшая на дворе жара тоже не прибавляла хорошего настроения.

Да, вот и дом. Здесь Аки родилась, здесь прожила большую часть своей, пока ещё недолгой, жизни. Небольшой, в западном стиле, двухэтажный особняк, уже порядком потрёпанный и побитый непогодой.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Аки искренне ненавидела особняк. Скорее она намеренно, старательно культивировала в себе неприязнь к нему. Это были её маленькие законы: 

раз — в особняке скучно, нельзя любить то, что скучно; два — нет друзей, нельзя любить место, где нет друзей; три — магазины и кино далеко, нельзя любить место, от которого всё так далеко. И так далее. Но как ни старалась Аки, особняк хранил воспоминания, избавиться от которых было не так уж просто.

Пока отец и брат таскали вещи, Аки вошла в дом. Смешанный с запахом пыли родной аромат окутал её тёплой волной. На мгновение Аки кольнула острая жалость. Почему они уехали отсюда? Она не помнила, а родители не говорили. «Так было нужно» - был обычный их ответ.

Ступив на скрипучую лестницу, Аки медленно пошла наверх. Всё здесь было до боли знакомым. Вон, над самой первой ступенькой, висит репродукция картины какого-то знаменитого художника. Отец купил её в Европе, на ярмарке. Как оказалось впоследствии, репродукция была паршивенького качества, но когда это выяснилось, отец не стал выбрасывать картину, а повесил её в доме. Это было напоминание всей семье о том, что на жизненной дороге не стоит терять бдительность. Вот на стене длинная царапина. Каору было пять лет, когда он, получив в подарок новую игрушку, поскользнулся и упал со ступенек. В падении он чиркнул игрушкой по стене, и подарок разлетелся вдребезги. Каору расшиб нос и ревел целый день, скорее даже не от боли, а из-за разбитого подарка. Вон, на втором этаже, на стене висят часы ручной работы. Отсюда и не увидишь, что когда-то они были разбиты, а потом тщательно склеены. Минутная стрелка на часах заканчивалась красивой фигуркой бабочки, и маленькая Аки часто просила маму снять фигурку и отдать ей. Но часы были подарком хороших друзей на свадьбу, и Аки всегда получала отказ. Тогда она попросила брата подсадить её, и попробовала снять часы со стены. Она не дотянулась самую малость, часы упали и разбились. Аки и Каору получили жуткий нагоняй от отца, а мать не разговаривала с ними несколько дней.

Лестница закончилась. Аки свернула налево по длинному коридору и пошла в сторону своей комнаты. Наверняка там опять скопилась груда пыли, придётся потратить остаток дня на уборку...

Аки резко остановилась. Её комната в дальнем конце коридора, перед ней — комната Каору. Спальня родителей на первом этаже. Но что тогда здесь? В начале коридора была дверь, покрытая старой краской. Аки вспомнила, что родители запрещали детям пытаться открыть дверь, а ключи были где-то спрятаны. Поддавшись любопытству, Аки крутнула ручку. Старый замок, не выдержав, хрустнул и поддался. Дверь распахнулась, и взору Аки предстала небольшая комната.

Странно, но Аки её никогда не видела, хотя они с братом жили здесь до семи лет. На стенах обои спокойных цветов, сквозь запылившееся окно пробивается солнечный свет. Гладкий, блестящий паркет. Кровать с висящей над ней полкой. На полке ряд книг. Большинство из них — о музыке. Письменный стол, несколько стульев. И, горделиво возвышаясь над остальной мебелью, посреди комнаты стоит чёрное фортепиано.

В виске больно кольнуло. На мгновение Аки почудилось, что она слышит то ли шипение, то ли шелест, но не обратила на это внимания.

На столе лежат несколько тетрадей. Почерк как будто мамин.

Ещё один укол боли. Аки скрипнула зубами, но стерпела. Головные боли не были для неё редкостью, и она уже научилась не придавать им значения.

Маленький стенной шкаф. В нём — несколько платий, свитера, джинсы, кое-какая обувь. Наверное, тоже мамина.

Ещё укол. Аки подумала, что стоит спуститься вниз и найти в машине лекарство.

А вот над столом висит какой-то диплом, который Аки сразу не заметила. Диплом об окончании музыкальной школы. И имя — Наная... Аки? Нет-нет, это всё из-за головной боли... Тут же совсем другой слог. Ами. Наная Ами.

Аки резко остановилась. Комната вдруг поплыла перед глазами, а в висок будто вонзили раскалённый нож. Сквозь громкое шипение, похожее на шум ненастроенного телевизора, пробился обрывок воспоминания:

-Не плачь, Аки. Слышишь, какую … ... … ... Он не плачет. И ты не плачь.

Аки рухнула на колени. Из глаз хлынули слёзы. Боль в виске заполнила собой всю вселенную. Не в силах больше терпеть, Аки всхлипнула, и зашлась в крике.

Она успела увидеть, как прибежали на крик перепуганные родители. А потом всё утонуло в боли и в сером шипении. Нет-нет, не в шипении. В хохоте. Чьём-то насмешливом, злобном хохоте.

Аки не заметила, как добралась до парка. Как ни пыталась она вспомнить, кто в их семье носил имя «Ами», в голову ничего не шло.

Девушка огляделась по сторонам. Занятая воспоминаниями, она дошла уже почти до центра парка — туда, где деревья расступались, открывая взгляду большую звездообразную площадку со старательно подровненной травой. Здесь было любимое место отдыха старожилов города. Аки тоже проводила здесь некоторую часть времени — запах свежей травы поднимал настроение, и, как она считала, отгонял проклятый сон на день-другой.

Но сегодня Аки не стала устраиваться на траве. Вместо этого она опустилась на одну из стоявших на окраине площадки скамеек, и устремила взгляд к горам.

Она понимала, что забыла нечто важное. Какую-то незаменимую часть её жизни теперь покрывала серая пелена, и лишь кое-где в ней проблёскивали обрывки воспоминаний. Аки лихорадочно пыталась вспомнить что-нибудь ещё, уцепиться за какую-нибудь ниточку, которая бы соединяла все обрывки — всё тщетно. Воспоминания были слишком отрывочными, и слишком разбросанными во времени.

Аки попыталась отвлечься книгой, но бесполезно — мысли метались в голове, не позволяя ей сосредоточить внимание хоть на чём-то. Поэтому, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, Аки закрыла книгу и начала разглядывать окружающий пейзаж, пока взгляд сам собой не остановился на вершинах деревьев. Солнце уже садилось, и, хотя в долине было ещё светло, небо и облака над горами пылали оттенками оранжевого. Листва на деревьях тихонько покачивалась в такт ветру, и Аки показалось, будто она смотрит не на парк, а на море, на колышущиеся волны.

В виске кольнуло. Только через секунду Аки с удивлением поняла, что это было не в воспоминании. От боли уже остался только слабый отголосок, а сквозь серую пелену вдруг пробилось ещё что-то знакомое. Вот Аки и Каору с родителями на море, и с ними рядом ещё кто-то. Кто-то важный, кто-то очень дорогой для маленькой Аки... Но конец воспоминания снова скрыло белёсое шипение. Вздохнув, девушка устроилась поудобнее и откинулась на спинку скамейки.

Уходить не хотелось. Пробивавшиеся сквозь листву лучи закатного солнца играли в догонялки с тенями листьев, а аккуратно подрезанная трава в центре площадки выглядела как огромный, слаженный оркестр. Шум города куда-то пропал, оставив только тишину, пение птиц и ветер. Одетые в платья цвета солнца облака неспешно двигались в величественном вальсе, направляемые призрачным звоном солнечных лучей и песней деревьев. Аки завороженно смотрела на эту сцену, и ей казалось, будто она — случайный, незваный гость на некоем огромном празднике, не предназначенном для человеческого взора.

Она уже забыла о боли, о серой пелене, о парке. Всё то время, имя которого она носила, сейчас кружилось вокруг Аки в безумной, но чарующей пляске. Не стало ни земли, ни неба, ни деревьев, ни её самой. Были только цвета — яркие и чистые, такие, какие не увидеть глазу человека. И у каждого цвета был звук, и запах, как это было с незапамятных времён. Вот колышется жёлтое поле, пахнущее солнечными лучами. Вот алый горизонт резко, и в то же время абсолютно плавно перетекает в сияющие оранжевым листья, от которых доносится аромат земли и влаги. А вот тёмно-изумрудные травинки шуршат друг о друга, словно маленькие зрители в концертном зале.

Аки уже не могла ни о чём думать. Её сознание постепенно таяло, сливалось с круговоротом красок. Ну и пусть... Ведь что может быть важнее такого вечного концерта природы? А всё остальное преходяще. Не значимо. Пусть исчезнет. 

Но...

Чьё-то незримое присутствие ласково, но решительно выхватило Аки из круговорота, и понесло обратно, к миру.

Аки моргнула. Осенние краски всё ещё кружились перед глазами, и постепенно складывались в привычную картину. Парк, деревья, горы. Нет, вот что-то непривычное. Посреди круга травы кто-то стоит. Кто-то очень красивый. И родной, до боли знакомый. На него Аки смотрела всё это время. Это были его цвета, его звуки, его запахи. Его? Нет-нет, конечно, нет. Её. Как же ещё?

Какой-то частью разума Аки понимала, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума. Теперь всё стало ясно. Вот почему духи не показываются людям. Потому что...

Фигура приблизилась. Зазвучал голос — тёплый, успокаивающий.

-Ещё рано. Завтра, Аки. Теперь спи.

Она не захотела ослушаться.

#### День третий. Минорико.

То была гроза, какой маленькая Аки ещё не видела за свою короткую жизнь. Нет, это были отнюдь не просто ливень, и молнии, и ветер. Середина дня за считанные минуты превратилась в глубокую ночь. Огромные, чёрно-фиолетовые тучи будто душили небо, с каждой секундой усиливая хватку. Доносившийся из-за них рокот всё увереннее сотрясал землю, говоря всему, что под ним: «Вот я!, и вы, ничтожные, падёте ниц!»

И вся земля повиновалась. Перепуганные животные разбегались каждый в свою нору, птицы забились в самые гущи крон деревьев, изредка оглашая лес тревожным щебетом. Даже сами деревья, казалось, стали меньше, скромнее; они словно пытались спрятаться, избежать гнева разъярённых небес.

На несколько секунд всё стихло. В наступившей тишине Аки могла расслышать, как испуганно колотится её сердечко.

В природе такой молчаливый аккорд всегда означает только одно.

Ливень не начался. Он рухнул на землю огромным, единым потоком, в котором не было и намёка на нечто такое безобидное, как капли дождя. Это была не завеса, о нет. Это была гильотина, и горе тому, кто попадал под неё.

Небеса больше не сдерживали ярости. Бесконечный голубой свод превратился в бешеного зверя с сотней оскаленных пастей, и каждая изрыгала на землю проклятия, для которых у людей нет имён. Бесноватое небо будто пыталось наказать землю, раздавить, сокрушить её и всё, что на ней было. Ветер с неиссякаемым пылом метался между деревьями, чудовищным рёвом вторя грому. Он выискивал слабость на земле как шпион, выискивающий предателей в окружении правителя. И как палач, он безжалостно вырывал эту слабость с корнем и швырял на землю.

Деревянный домик, в котором укрылась семья Аки, едва выдерживал подобный натиск. Перекрытия натужно скрипели, изо всех сил пытаясь защитить гостей.

Аки сидела у камина, прижавшись к сестре, и от страха не могла даже плакать. Тогда гроза казалась ей огромным чудищем, грозившим разгрызть домик, как орех, и проглотить его постояльцев. Терпкий запах страха и нервозности витал по комнате, смешиваясь с ароматом горящих дров. Но даже тогда Аки смогла ощутить кое-что ещё.

Ами. Её сестра. Она тоже боялась, да, это можно было понять по лёгкой дрожи рук, обнимавших Аки, но... Этот страх был другим. Из раза в раз, поднимая голову, Аки видела на лице сестры странную улыбку. Это была не нервная ухмылка, как у отца, который согласно статусу главы семьи должен был подбадривать остальных, и не вымученная улыбка тех, кто пытается противостоять угрозе. Нет, лицо Ами светилось каким-то непонятным умиротворением. Она сидела с закрытыми глазами, и будто прислушивалась к стихиям, что бушевали вокруг домика.

-Ами? - Аки пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы позвать сестру. Та опустила голову, посмотрела на Аки, и поцеловала её в лоб.

-Ты совсем-совсем не боишься? - спросила маленькая Аки, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к сестре.

-Конечно, боюсь. - рассмеялась Ами и потрепала сестрёнку по голове. - Все боятся, когда чувствуют свою беспомощность перед стихиями. Я просто разучилась «не любить» их, какими бы они ни были.

-Какими бы?.. - Аки непонимающе нахмурила брови.

-Ами! - позвала мать. - Вряд ли стоит сейчас рассказывать Аки всё это. Она ведь просто тебя не поймёт.

Ами снова засмеялась.

-Ничего. Я уверена, что она запомнит. И когда-нибудь поймёт. - старшая сестра ласково посмотрела на младшую. - Ведь она моя сестра. И она это знает. Когда-нибудь...

Аки не успела дослушать фразу до конца. Сон разбился на фрагменты, и, подобно калейдоскопу, завертелся перед глазами. Уже через секунду Аки знала, что не спит.

Воскресное утро встретило Аки в переменчивом настроении. Всё ещё тёплое солнце иногда закрывали небольшие, но тяжёлые тучи, и тогда от неба сразу же начинало тянуть холодом.

Утренняя рутина проходила в полной тишине. Аки двигалась так, будто боялась разбить что-то хрупкое. Возможно, остатки сна, колыхавшиеся где-то на границе сознания. Она не могла вспомнить из этого сна почти ничего, но интуитивно понимала, что стоит сейчас попытаться вытащить фрагменты воспоминаний на поверхность — и они исчезнут. Мысль об этом почему-то вызывала боль.

Аки не сразу поняла, что дома не просто тихо. Каждый звук раздавался приглушённо. Воздух был похож на невидимый, легчайший шёлк. Казалось, стоит немного напрячь зрение — и можно увидеть, как он расступается перед тобой едва различимыми волнами. 

Аки открыла окно. Стоял полный штиль, несмотря на то, что облака двигались по небу. Звуки людей, машин, доносящаяся откуда-то музыка, чей-то смех, — всё звучало как отголоски далёкого эха. Город будто притих, чего-то ожидая.

Она уже знала, чего. Что-то в ней тянулось туда, к золотому кругу посреди парка. Аки шла к этому с того момента, как взяла в руки пожелтевший кленовый листок. Она приняла подарок, и с самой первой секунды где-то глубоко в душе уже точно знала, кто именно ей его преподнёс.

Позволив щемящему нетерпению в груди взять верх над остатками недоверия, Аки быстро оделась, взяла книгу с листком внутри, вышла на улицу, и направилась к парку.

Вокруг стояла всё та же тишина. Прохожие, автомобили, магазины, светофоры, даже асфальт под ногами — всё казалось ненастоящим; словно Аки видела сон-во-сне, и ей ещё только предстояло проснуться в своей постели и вдохнуть утренний воздух.

Вот и он. Парк. Владения природы посреди цитадели человека. Пройти немного вперёд, и через два поворота откроется то место, где всё и должно произойти.

Аки знала, что увидит. Но когда она вышла к жёлтой лужайке, её сердце быстро забилось от непонятной, но почему-то абсолютно естественной радости.

Там, на одной из скамеек, уже ждала её девчушка лет тринадцати в алом кимоно. В руках она держала старомодный бамбуковый зонтик, на ногах были всё те же белоснежные таби и соломенные сандалии. В золотистых, цвета спелой пшеницы, волосах поблёскивала странная, сложная заколка в форме веточки сливы, а ярко-алые глаза смотрели на Аки, как на старого друга.

Время застыло. Аки помнила это ощущение — таким оно было прошлым вечером, когда она чуть не потеряла рассудок в том сумасшедшем круговороте красок. Но сейчас оно не было всепоглощающим, и Аки могла смотреть на неё почти спокойно. Но даже так, каждая деталь была словно бы взята из какой-то чудесной фантазии. На алой — ткани? - кимоно сияли золотые узоры. Птицы, животные, листья, травинки, горы и облака — Аки поняла, что узоров было огромное, фантастическое количество, и стоило немного отвести взгляд, и все они начинали двигаться, жить собственной жизнью. Золотой тигр гнался за сверкающей ланью. Прекрасная, солнечно-жёлтая плакучая ива колыхалась от едва видимого, поблёскивающего ветерка. Сияющая нестерпимым светом река величаво несла свои воды к пылающему горизонту. Аки понимала, что всего пространства долины — где там, всего мира! - не хватило бы, чтобы уместить на себе всё то, что оживало на алой одежде маленького духа. И всё это она видела сразу, и всё поотдельности. Даже заколка в волосах девочки выглядела живой — более того, Аки была уверена, что так оно и было. На зонтике, что девчушка держала в руках, поблёскивали капельки влаги — по капле от каждого из осенних дождей, что прошли до сегодняшнего дня с незапамятных времён.

И глаза. Аки отдала бы всё на свете, чтобы никогда не отводить от них взгляд. Из глубины по-кошачьи вертикальных зрачков на неё смотрела ровно четверть жизней планеты — тех, что есть, тех, что были, и тех, что будут. И в каждом из мириада взглядов читалось удивительное единство — с маленьким духом, с самой Аки, с природой вокруг. И то чувство, что Аки раньше считала любовью к осени, к природе в целом, вдруг исчезло, оставив вместо себя куда более чистое ощущение, совершенно не поддающееся описанию. И было оно просто потому, что должно было быть, и на его месте просто не могло быть ничего иного.

Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем Аки решилась подойти. Она ожидала нового головокружительного наплыва эмоций, и очень удивилась, поняв, что вместо этого реальность постепенно возвращается к норме. Мир больше не казался ненастоящим, привычные звуки быстро наполнили воздух. Аки медленно подошла к скамейке, и села рядом с той, в чьё существование она ещё два дня назад не хотела верить. Сейчас она не променяла бы эту веру — даже нет, не веру, знание, — ни на что другое в мире.

-Ты ведь богиня, да? - спросила Аки, только ради того, чтобы что-то сказать. Она хотела задать своей удивительной собеседнице миллион вопросов, но все они одновременно толклись в голове, никак не желая складываться в связную речь.

Отведя взгляд от Аки и устремив его в сторону гор, девочка покачала головой.

-Нет. Мы... - она запнулась, словно подыскивала нужное слово. - Мы — всё, что хранит жизнь здесь. Все и один в то же время.

Аки удивилась. Голос духа звучал плавно и спокойно, но речь была странно механической. Как будто девчушка подбирала слова, не особо заботясь о тонкостях их смысла.

Видимо, почувствовав удивление собеседницы, девочка склонила голову, и немного помешкав, сказала:

-Мы не человек. Нам трудно говорить так, как делаете это вы. Мы попробуем лучше, но постарайся... - снова запинка, поиск нужного, незнакомого слова, - ...понять.

Аки не пришлось стараться. Понимание возникло мгновенно, и, хотя прошло совсем не много времени с того момента, как она заглянула в глаза девочки, Аки уже знала, что связана с ней так же, как и все те таившиеся в их глубине мириады жизней.

-Это ведь не твой настоящий облик, да? - спросила Аки. - Если ты не человек, то...

-Нет. - покачала головой маленькое воплощение осени. - Просто тебе легче так нас видеть. Вчера ты попыталась смотреть по-настоящему, и стало... плохо.

Аки невольно вздрогнула. На мгновение ей почудилось, что она снова возвращается ко вчерашней бешеной пляске цветов и запахов. Но ощущение тут же пропало, оставив после себя вопрос, который нужно было задать гораздо раньше.

-У тебя есть имя? - немного смущённая собственной недогадливостью, спросила Аки.

-Есть. То, которым ты хочешь нас назвать. Ты знаешь его, только раньше не хотела прислушаться.

Аки умолкла и постаралась усмирить метавшиеся по сознанию мысли. И почти сразу среди них выплыла одна, маленькая и совершенно естественная.

-Тебя зовут Минорико. - девушка с улыбкой заглянула в глаза собеседнице.

-Да. И так тоже. За всё время, которое мы... существуем, люди давали нам много имён. Пускай. Имён может быть много, но мы не меняемся от этого. Используй его, если тебе так больше подходит.

Аки слегка поморщилась. Бесцветная, почти машинная речь Минорико никак не вязалась с её божественным обликом. Хотя... Аки подумала, что, наверное, это и удерживает её саму от повторения вчерашнего случая. Блёклая речь маленького духа служила ниткой, соединявшей две реальности, и не позволяла Аки незаметно переплыть на ту сторону.

Подтянув колени к подбородку, Аки обхватила их руками и притихла. Она хотела спросить ещё что-то, но вопрос пока тихонько бродил где-то в подсознании. Так что, предоставив мыслям просто течь куда угодно, Аки закрыла глаза и расслабилась. Облака куда-то уплыли, и, ничем не стесняемое, осеннее солнце спокойно озаряло город. В его лучах даже обыденные городские звуки казались мягче, ласковее: гудки машин больше походили на перекличку лесных зверей; голоса людей слышались на самой границе восприятия — так, что можно было легко представить, что их и вовсе нет; даже чья-то сердитая перебранка за поворотом неподалёку казалась просто треском потревоженной птицы. И, убаюканная этими звуками и тёплым солнцем, Аки незаметно уснула.

Она пришла в себя из-за боли. В правый висок будто воткнули железнодорожный костыль, и поле зрения пульсировало, не давая сосредоточить взгляд. Аки лежала на земле. Было неясно, как она сюда попала — хотя сейчас Аки из-за боли с трудом вспоминала даже своё имя. Со стоном поднявшись, она попыталась оглядеться и понять, что происходит.

Аки находилась на освещённом тусклым, непонятной природы светом пятачке земли, вымощенном каменными плитами, которые уже на расстоянии шести-семи метров терялись в непроглядной темноте. Небо над головой было затянуто огромными чернильно-чёрными тучами, в которых тут и там промелькивали пятна серого. Всё это выглядело абсолютно безжизненным, и, несмотря на боль, в сознание Аки начал закрадываться липкий ужас.

-Минорико..? - неуверенно спросила она. Усилие, с которым она вспомнила это имя, вызвало вспышку боли, и Аки пришлось собрать все свои силы для того чтобы, всхлипывая, не опуститься снова на плиты.

-Ами? - её голос дрогнул, и уже совсем тихо она позвала: - Сестричка..?

На мгновение боль стала сильнее. Аки сама не понимала, почему произнесла это слово. Сестра? Разве у неё когда-либо была сестра? Был брат, Каору, были мать с отцом, была тётя, которую она видела всего два или три раза. Но сестры не было никогда. Нет. Никогда. Даже в той больнице, там её тоже не было.

Ещё одна вспышка боли ощутимым, почти физическим толчком швырнула Аки на землю. Перед глазами медленно и мучительно всплыла картина — больничная палата, ливень за окном, резкие запахи лекарств, и кто-то, сидящий на кровати. Аки попыталась вспомнить, дотянуться до видения....

Боль пропала, унося с собой воспоминание. Осталось обычное для подобных моментов облегчение и чувство какой-то звенящей пустоты в голове. А из темноты, словно вынырнув из непроницаемо-чёрного океана, выступила фигура. Аки надеялась увидеть Минорико, но, бросив взгляд на вышедший из тьмы силуэт, содрогнулась. Тот не имел ничего общего ни с маленькой богиней, ни с людьми — за исключением человеческой формы. Это было просто сгусток цвета — мерзкой коричнево-зелёной краски, какая получается, если намешать много разных цветов без разбору в одной плошке. Фигура выглядела настолько жутко, что Аки мгновенно прошиб холодный пот. Она попыталась отползти назад, но тело было ватным и не слушалось. Совсем как во сне.

-Почему «как»? - насмешливо спросила фигура. Рта не было, голос просто доносился откуда-то из-за её спины. - Ты спишь, это ясно. Я не могу встретиться с тобой, кроме как во сне.

Аки открыла рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но почувствовала, что не может произнести ни звука. Но фигура, похоже, уловила её намерение.

-Незачем задавать глупые вопросы. Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я. Ведь это ты меня создала, и я исправно выполняю свою работу. Но вот зачем ты связалась с ней — этого я не пойму.

И прежде, чем Аки успела хоть что-то понять, силуэт ступил обратно, во тьму. Свет пропал, и через секунду, с лёгким хлопком, пропало и сознание.

Свист ветра по шерсти. Уши прижаты к голове. Короткие когти упруго цепляются за землю. Сердце быстро колотится в груди. Ни мыслей, ни эмоций, ни желаний. Только мечущийся из стороны в сторону силуэт жертвы перед глазами. Жертва бежит зигзагом, отпрыгивает в сторону, резко останавливается, чтобы сразу же рвануть в противоположную сторону. Неважно. Глаза зорко следят за жертвой, не упуская ни малейшего движения. Тело реагирует без кратчайшей запинки. Рывок за дерево, неудачливая жертва поскальзывается на влажной опавшей листве. Ещё рывок, и её лапы накрывают спину жертвы. Ещё миг — и челюсти смыкаются на мягкой глотке. Тёплая кровь брызжет в пасть.

С судорожным вздохом Аки откинулась на спинку скамейки, и несколько секунд хватала ртом воздух. Она не могла понять, где находится. Только секунду назад она была... где? И кем?

Воспоминания не замедлили последовать, заставив её согнуться пополам от омерзения. Вкус крови был таким свежим, будто это она, Аки, только что вонзила зубы в несчастного зайца.

-Что-то произошло? - безучастный голос слева. Чей?

Ах, ну конечно. Минорико. А она — Наная Аки, в этом нет сомнений. Но ведь ещё минуту назад она была...

-Это... ты сделала? - спросила Аки. Всё тело трясло, и она едва сдерживала тошноту. Яркий, ни с чем не сравнимый вкус тёплой крови заполнял собой огромную часть сознания. Хотелось оказаться в ванной, и полоскать рот до тех пор, пока вкусовые ощущения — какие-либо — не пропадут вообще.

-Сделали что? - Минорико неуклюже пожала плечами. Непривычный жест явно дался ей с трудом. Интересно, зачем вообще она его использовала?

-Я была... лисицей. - Аки поморщилась. - И...

-Нет. - решительно ответила богиня. - Твоё сознание находилось в теле лисицы. Нет, не всё сознание. Только его часть, самая главная. Та, что позволяет тебе существовать. Иначе бы ты не вернулась.

-Но зачем?

-«Зачем?»

-Почему ты это сделала?

Минорико всем телом повернулась к Аки и пристально посмотрела ей в глаза. Только теперь Аки заметила, что в глубине чёрных кошачьих зрачков нет ровным счётом ничего, что она привыкла видеть в глазах других людей.

-Нет. Мы ничего не делали. Ты хотела, чтобы это произошло, и наше присутствие просто помогло тебе.

-Но ты же только что сказала...

-Нет. Мы не знаем, что с тобой случилось. Ты сказала «лисица», но ты оставалась здесь. Ты не двигалась — значит, двигалось только твоё сознание.

Аки постаралась унять дрожь и вспомнить те ощущения, что владели ей немногим ранее: тёплое солнце, спокойное течение времени и чистую радость от встречи с маленькой богиней осени. Тщетно. Сейчас всё вокруг казалось чуждым и непонятным.

-Мы не можем тебе чего-то объяснить. - сказала Минорико, снова отворачиваясь к горам. - Ты хотела встретиться с нами, и мы пришли. Ты хочешь понимания, но понимания чего — это известно только тебе. Сейчас мы больше не можем ничего сделать. Ты должна отдохнуть — наше присутствие тяжело для людей. Поспи до завтра. Мы будем здесь, если ты захочешь.

Аки только успела поднять голову чтобы увидеть, как пропала Минорико — просто растворилась в осеннем воздухе, не оставив ни малейшего напоминания о себе. Но она пообещала вернуться на следующий день — и Аки уже знала, что придёт. «Ничего не происходит зря» - временами говаривал хозяин книжного магазинчика. «И особенно такие встречи» - подумала Аки, вставая со скамьи.

#### День четвёртый. Память.

Вокруг неё снова была знакомая картина — тускло освещённый пятачок каменных плит, чернильно-чёрные облака над головой и непроглядная темнота вокруг.

Аки встала. Она чувствовала себя странно — не было ни страха, как в прошлый раз, ни боли. Напротив, сознание было на удивление ясным, а движения ничем не скованными.

-Заметная разница, правда? - донёсся голос из темноты прямо перед Аки. Секундой позже на круг света выступила уже знакомая фигура. На этот раз она была уже не грязно-коричневой. Цвета не было как такового — скорее даже, выглядела так, будто глаза отказывались воспринимать её цвет.

-Честно говоря, я слегка удивлена. Немногим ранее ты готова была умереть от страха, глядя на меня. - со смешком сказала фигура, усаживаясь на плиты. - Ну? Ты так и будешь стоять? Сама ведь не любишь смотреть на кого-либо снизу вверх.

-Откуда ты..? - немного смущённо начала Аки, и запнулась.

-Вот именно! - хихикнула фигура. - Я же часть тебя, помнишь? Само собой, я знаю всё то же, что и ты.

-Но, похоже, я не знаю всего того, что знаешь ты. - ответила Аки, тоже садясь на плиты.

-Ничего удивительного. - пожала плечами фигура. - Ты ведь меня для того и создала, чтобы я не позволяла тебе вспомнить.

-То есть если я спрошу что-нибудь, то ты не ответишь? - Аки сама была удивлена тем, насколько спокойно она себя вела.

-Смотря что. Я ведь здесь не просто так. Ты очень хотела что-то забыть — и не поддаваться на уговоры других это вспомнить. Поэтому я существую. Сейчас ты хочешь узнать, что именно ты забыла — поэтому ты вызвала меня из подсознания вчера. Но вчера твоё состояние было совсем иным, ты даже слова произнести не могла. А теперь сидишь и разговариваешь со мной, как ни в чём не бывало. Видимо, вчерашняя погоня тебя хорошенько встряхнула.

При слове «погоня» вкус тёплой, свежей крови снова всплыл в памяти Аки. Он всё ещё вызывал желание запить его чем-то терпким, но больше не был таким нестерпимо отвратительным.

-Она не зря решила тебе показаться. - сказала фигура, вставая. - И твоё временное переселение тоже было не зря. Это имеет отношение к тому фрагменту твоей памяти, что я обязана прятать. Но ты должна вспомнить всё сама, иначе от этого не будет никакого проку. Не сдавайся, иначе так на всю жизнь и останешься со своей ненавистью.

Аки похолодела. Ненавистью? Но она никогда...

Фигура ступила обратно во тьму, и мир вокруг погас.

И снова маленькая Аки сидит в чьей-то приёмной. Вокруг уже знакомые обои, и дипломы, и компьютер, и даже тяжёлая дверь с узорами из проволоки. Знакомые голоса — но на этот раз уже слышные чётко, без шума и периодического затихания.

\- ...необычно. Честно говоря, я в своей практике с таким не сталкивался. Дети часто пытаются спрятать болезненные воспоминания глубже, и методика и заключается в том, чтобы они начали принимать эти события такими, какими они были. Но Ваша дочь как будто просто... выключила определённый участок памяти. Я перепробовал всё что только смог придумать — без толку. Она действительно не помнит.

-А что с её головными болями?

-Судя по Вашему рассказу об инциденте в загородной резиденции, именно этот «спрятанный» участок памяти и является причиной. Когда она видит или слышит что-то, что может ей напомнить о происшествии, возникает боль, которая, так сказать, «сбивает её с курса». Но, не вытащив эти воспоминания на поверхность, от боли она не избавится. А помочь ей я, как выяснилось, не способен.

-Ну что ж, в таком случае мы прекратим посещения.

-Конечно. Простите меня, но в моей практике...

Голоса оборвались.

Старик запер дверь магазинчика и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Аки. Та сосредоточенно пересчитывала деньги в кассовом аппарате, после чего сложила их в сейф и побежала закрывать ставни.

-Знаешь, ты сейчас похожа на занятую маленькую птичку, которая вьёт гнездо. - с улыбкой сказал старик, когда Аки наконец закончила. - Я тебя не узнаю. За всё время, что ты здесь работаешь, я впервые вижу тебя такой оживлённой. Даже не буду спрашивать, что случилось — ты носишься со своим подарком, даже не замечая.

Немного удивлённая, Аки только сейчас вспомнила, что, выходя из дому, взяла с собой жёлтый кленовый лист, и с тех пор не выпускала его из рук.

-Значит, я был прав. А такое событие можно и отпраздновать. - старик подошёл к прилавку, перегнулся через него и, порывшись на одной из полок, протянул Аки небольшую плоскую коробочку. - Не сочти за труд, сбегай в кондитерскую и отдай вот это хозяину. Скажи, что от меня. Он даст тебе набор сладостей, который мы и съедим здесь, пока ты будешь мне подробно всё рассказывать.

Аки с удовольствием забралась в уже знакомое кресло. Хозяин так и оставил его стоять там, на втором этаже, рядом с книжным столиком. Что-то вроде повышения в ранге, подумалось девушке; прям как тогда, когда он разрешил ей пользоваться своей личной библиотекой.

Она посмотрела на коробку со сладостями, гордо возвышавшуюся на столике. Хозяин уже успел поведать Аки, что эту старинную вещь кондитер держал для особых случаев. Разумеется, коробка подлежала обязательному возвращению под страхом ужасных угрызений совести.

-Вот, теперь готово. - объявил старик, водружая на столик пузатый чайник. - Распоряжайся. Тут сейчас всё общее.

Аки сдержанно кивнула, и подхватила из коробки конфету в форме снежинки, которую заприметила ранее.

-Я не знаю, с чего начать, данна. - сказала Аки, заметив, что старик пристально следит за каждым её движением. - Вы были правы насчёт неё, но...

-Неё? - с улыбкой переспросил хозяин. - Мне почему-то казалось, что ты скажешь «них» - если, конечно, «она» тебе рассказала о своей... природе.

Аки немного смущенно кивнула.

-Да, она сказала «все и один в то же время», но я не поняла, что это значит. А Вы... - девушка внезапно нахмурила брови и с подозрением посмотрела на старика. - Погодите, а откуда Вы о ней знаете?

-А ты не поняла ещё тогда, возле храма? - старик с назидательным видом покачал пальцем. - Конечно, я знаю. Я ведь собираю фольклор, помнишь? Упоминания о «ней» встречаются тут постоянно, начиная с истории Гэнкея. Случаи, случаи, случаи. Много разных имён, ничего определённого, но догадаться нетрудно. Это не богиня, Аки. Это все духи нашей долины одновременно. Вроде роя пчёл.

-Не очень удачное сравнение. - поморщилась девушка.

-Ну почему же! - расхохотался хозяин. - Там и дух пчёл есть, можешь не сомневаться. Но я могу понять твою реакцию.

Он внимательно посмотрел на помощницу, и в его взгляде Аки с удивлением заметила зависть и едва различимую грусть.

-Каково это - быть рядом с ней? - спросил старик.

Аки опустила голову и закрыла глаза.

-Это... Это как если бы кто-то собрал всю осень в одного человека, данна. Лучи солнца, запахи полей и лесов, и цвет заката, и шум ветра, и птичьи песни, и тишину, и...

Сильный укол боли заставил Аки дёрнуться. Старик встревоженно приподнялся с шезлонга, но Аки жестом показала, что в порядке.

-Что это было? - спросил хозяин, обеспокоенно глядя на помощницу. Аки потёрла висок.

-Что-то, о чём я давно забыла. По крайней мере, мне так казалось. После того, как я увидела Минорико в первый раз, мне постоянно снятся сны о ком-то, кого я не могу вспомнить. Память будто бродит вокруг, открывая только малозначимые вещи. А главное так и остаётся за этой проклятой серой пеленой.

Старик кивнул.

-Да, ты рассказывала о ней. Но эта боль — это что-то новое, да?

-Как сказать. - Аки попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла невесёлой. - Похоже, в детстве головные боли не были для меня редкостью. И я даже вспомнила, почему — они вроде как должны защищать меня от чего-то, что я очень хотела забыть.

Она покрутила в руках почти пустую чашку и пожала плечами.

-Странно, правда, данна? Можно потратить столько усилий, чтобы что-то забыть. Но воспоминания никуда не уйдут. Забывший что-то человек захочет узнать, что же он забыл. То, что он не может вспомнить, так и будет преследовать его до тех пор, пока он не повернётся к этому лицом.

Аки умолкла и потянулась за чайником.

-Случилось ещё кое-что странное. - сказала она после недолгого молчания. - Я случайно уснула, сидя рядом с Минорико, и стала... чем-то другим, на короткое время. Похоже, я перенеслась в тело лисицы, но я не могу понять, почему это произошло. И зачем. Минорико сказала, что это сделала не она, но...

-Вряд ли она соврала. - пожал плечами хозяин. - Незачем. И духи предпочитают не вмешиваться в жизнь людей, по возможности. Но это ведь не всё, правда? Что ты сделала когда была не собой? 

Аки поморщилась. Её не очень радовала мысль о том, что сейчас придётся подробно описывать те ощущения любопытному старику. Но если не рассказать, то он не отстанет. Хозяин видел людей насквозь — вот и сейчас он только по лицу Аки определил, что она пытается о чём-то умолчать.

-Ощущения были неприятными? - спросил старик ровным тоном. По его голосу было непонятно, хочет ли он поскорее узнать подробности или не заставлять помощницу вспоминать что-то плохое.

Аки едва заметно покачала головой.

«Хитрец». - подумала она, улыбаясь про себя. - «Всё равно ведь заставит рассказать, так или иначе».

-Не могу сказать, что так, данна. Их скорее вообще не было. Как будто... - Аки потёрла висок, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. - Как будто из всего мира исчезло «зачем». И осталось только «просто потому что». Простите, если я выражаюсь туманно, только слова тут — плохие помощники. Я пытаюсь вспомнить то состояние, и нахожу не какой-то смысл, а скорее его полное отсутствие. И пришла в себя я не очень приятным способом. Когда я — то есть та лисица — догнала жертву, то...

-Убила её. - спокойно закончил за неё старик.

В ответ Аки смогла только кивнуть.

-Это и разбудило тебя. А что сказала она?

-Что я сама хотела этого. Хотя я не понимаю, как можно хотеть чего-то подобного. - Аки поёжилась и забралась поглубже в кресло. - С того момента я не могу прогнать из головы этот вкус, вкус крови. Даже сейчас он прячется где-то на кончике языка, и не даёт о себе забыть. И я не знаю, что случится в следующий раз. Возможно, будет ещё хуже.

Аки замолчала, и зал погрузился в тишину. Девушка сидела, обняв колени, и разглядывала опустевшую коробку из-под сладостей. Старик думал о чём-то, опустив взгляд. Было ясно, что совет окончен.

Аки уже стояла у двери, одетая и готовая идти домой, когда с лестницы послышались шаги. Старик спустился вниз и стоял в дверях, внимательно глядя на девушку.

-Спасибо за рассказ, Аки. Я не знаю, что у неё на уме, но вряд ли она хочет тебе зла. Помни, что ничего не происходит зря.

Кивнув старику на прощание, Аки открыла дверь и под звон висевшего над головой колокольчика вышла в темноту.

Едва переступив порог, Аки уже знала, что не пойдёт домой. Прохладный ночной воздух живительной силой влился в грудь, мгновенно прогнав тяжёлые мысли. Сердце учащённо забилось — просило отправиться в путь. Даже не пытаясь решить, куда именно идти, девушка просто позволила ногам нести её, куда глаза глядят.

Она шла неторопливо, глядя, как медленно, шаг за шагом, исчезает под ногами асфальт. Как город постепенно становится скромнее, здания меньше, а улицы уже. Пройдя мимо парка, Аки направлялась в сторону леса, чей тёмный силуэт медленно, но верно становился всё внушительнее. Она была уверена, что встретит Минорико именно там.

Аки хорошо представляла себе, каковым будет ночной лес; но всё же, когда она ступила под тяжёлый, высокий свод, по спине пробежал приятный холодок. Окутанный тьмой лес не казался ни страшным, ни зловещим, ни угрожающим. Темнота была тёплой, колышущейся и гостеприимной. Чуть ранее старый хозяин сказал, что духи не любят вмешиваться в жизнь людей, но даже без этого Аки была уверена, что на этот раз Минорико тут ни при чём.

Аки тихонько брела по едва различимой в темноте тропинке и старалась ни о чём не думать. Сейчас для неё существовали только ночной лес, время от времени проглядывающее сквозь кроны деревьев звёздное небо, и вьющаяся в бесконечность тропинка. Это было похоже на тот момент, когда она впервые по-настоящему увидела Минорико — но на этот раз Аки намеренно позволила этому ощущению завладеть собой. Так же она чувствовала себя и тогда, когда находилась в теле лисицы. Минорико сказала, что самой Аки зачем-то было нужно знать это ощущение, и Аки решила довериться словам маленькой богини.

Деревья, ветви и тени медленно плыли мимо. Аки уже с трудом удерживала нужное чувство — обычные, повседневные мысли и заботы потихоньку вытесняли волшебство ночного леса. И, когда Аки уже готова была повернуть назад, с мгновенно пропавшим уколом боли пришло воспоминание.

Уже не вспомнить, когда именно это происходило, но мир тогда казался куда более тусклым, чем сейчас. Только один цвет был по-прежнему ярким. Нет, не так. Куда более ярким, чем раньше.

Вокруг ярко-алого пятна на земле собралась группа людей. Большинство — дети; видимо, это ещё в школе, совсем рано. Немногие взрослые перешёптываются с выражением наполовину ужаса - наполовину отвращения на лицах.

Посреди алого пятна лежит истерзанное кошачье тельце. Аки не хочет смотреть на него, но заставляет себя. Тельце выглядит так, будто над ним поработал какой-то маньяк-садист. Незачем вспоминать все мелкие детали, но всё указывает на то, что несчастная кошка вдоволь намучилась перед смертью.

Вот несколько взрослых, пробравшись сквозь толпу, командуют остальным развести детей по классам. Ведомые учителями, дети быстро расходятся, подавленно переговариваясь.

Сама Аки идёт молча, не оглядываясь. Ей не нужно ещё раз смотреть на дело рук своих. Она и так знает, что справилась.

В изнеможении опустившись на землю под ближайшим деревом, Аки дрожащей рукой вытерла холодный пот со лба. Её разум напрочь отказывался воспринимать подобную дикость. Ведь она всю жизнь любила природу. Всегда трепетно относилась ко всему живому. Как вообще возможно то, что она сейчас вспомнила?

-Минорико..? - хриплым голосом позвала она. Голосовые связки отказывались работать как надо.

-Мы здесь. - пришёл ответ. Аки не видела собеседницу, но сейчас это не имело значения.

-Ты знаешь, что..? Ты видела..? Я же не могла...

-Мы понимаем, о чём ты говоришь. - как и в прошлый раз, ровный, спокойный голос. Ни тени укора или сострадания. И, после недолгой тишины:

-Да, это сделала ты. Мы способны вспомнить.

Аки пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы сквозь душивший её перемешанный с ужасом и неверием стыд спросить:

-Это был... единственный раз?

Но ответ уже не требовался. Ещё одна вспышка боли, и в памяти будто прорвало плотину.

Нет, это был не единственный раз. Далеко не единственный. Более года восьмилетняя Аки уничтожала то живое, что попадалось под руку. Ежедневно. По одному экземпляру за раз. Методично и прилежно. Так, чтобы причинить как можно больше страданий.

Она ни разу не попалась. Может, ей повезло. Может, сыграло роль то, что семья постоянно была в разъездах. А может быть те, кто изредка видел стоявшую над лужицей крови маленькую девочку, попросту не был способен допустить, что она могла иметь к этому какое-то отношение.

Ей повезло и на этот раз. Прежде, чем пульсирующая боль в виске и душивший её ужас переросли то, что девушка была способна вытерпеть, Аки просто потеряла сознание.

Снова свист ветра по шерсти. Вокруг с бешеной скоростью мелькают деревья. Сзади опасность. Нужно убежать, скрыться. Но страха нет. Есть только необходимость выжить. Рывки, резкие ускорения. Всё, чтобы запутать преследователя.

Неудачная попытка прошмыгнуть между кустами — и погоне приходит конец. Чьи-то клыки впиваются в тело. Больно, но боль не тревожит. Просто так надо.

Сознание быстро затухает, оставляя только покой.

Несколько мгновений темноты, и перед глазами снова движение. На этот раз Аки может смутно вспомнить своё имя. Где-то на границе сознания колышется понимание того, что всё не так, как должно быть, но она не в силах дотянуться до него.

Мир перед глазами — в чёрно-белых тонах. Аки не спеша бредёт куда-то по кромке тротуара. Хочется найти какое-нибудь тёплое местечко и, свернувшись калачиком, задремать.

Долго спать ей не приходится. Кто-то бесцеремонно поднимает Аки за загривок. Люди иногда так делают. Это слегка неприятно, но не более того.

Человек поднимает её до уровня глаз, и Аки с удивлением понимает, что смотрит на саму себя. Но на место удивления быстро приходит ужас. В глазах маленькой Аки нет ничего кроме холодной, ядовитой ненависти.

Девочка уносит её в переулок. Аки уже знает, что произойдёт. Странно, но страха снова нет. Только то самое чувство неизбежности происходящего. Когда нож для резки бумаги делает первый надрез, инстинкты берут верх. Аки пытается вырваться. Пытается укусить руку, держащую нож, поцарапать обидчика. Вырваться, чтобы выжить.

И сквозь затуманенный болью рассудок Аки понимает, что не чувствует ни обиды, ни злости. Только непонимание. Бессмысленность действий девочки — её самой — поражает Аки. Но сквозь всё нарастающую боль она уже не может ни о чём думать. Аки оставляет попытки перетерпеть муку, и мир быстро гаснет, скрывается за чёрно-алой пеленой.

#### День пятый. Храм.

На этот раз Аки не осознала момента, когда проснулась. Ощущение было таким, будто она уже долго лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок.

В незнакомый потолок. Аки не сразу поняла это. Мысли были вязкими, как ил, и требовали усилий, чтобы обрести ясность. Аки попыталась подняться на локте, чтобы понять, где она, но тут же в изнеможении опустилась обратно на твёрдую подушку. Всё тело саднило, как будто от многочисленных порезов, — но, с трудом подняв руку, Аки не заметила на коже ни царапины.

На удивление или любопытство не было сил. Мир вокруг странным образом не имел значения. Аки буквально кожей чувствовала, как мимо вяло проплывают минуты. Ещё чуть-чуть, и можно было бы схватить одну за хвост и немного поразглядывать.

Боль в виске Аки заметила далеко не сразу. Осознание этого надвигалось медленно, пока не стало достаточно большим, чтобы девушка смогла сосредоточить на нём внимание. Боль пульсировала в такт с сердцебиением, и не было похоже, что в ближайшее время она станет слабее.

Перед глазами, обгоняя лениво текущие мысли, проносились фрагменты воспоминаний. Их было гораздо больше, чем Аки успела... собрать за последние несколько дней. Сделав усилие над собой и пробившись на секунду сквозь апатию, Аки рассудила, что именно это она и не должна была вспоминать. Боль физическая была призвана хранить от боли душевной, но сейчас, несмотря на кошмарные толчки в правом виске, всё больше старых воспоминаний всплывали перед внутренним зрением, ярко и чётко.

Откуда-то справа донёсся шорох. Аки без труда узнала звук отъезжающей в сторону двери, но не сочла нужным посмотреть в ту сторону. Минорико вряд ли стала бы пользоваться дверьми. Разумеется, это мог быть кто-то из жрецов, но почему-то Аки была уверена, что это не так.

Старый хозяин осторожно подошёл к помощнице и сел рядом. Аки чувствовала его встревоженный взгляд, но снова не сочла нужным что-то делать. В конце-концов, она и так знает, к чему всё идёт.

-Как ты? - после непродолжительного молчания спросил старик. И, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: - Напугала ты меня. Посреди ночи ко мне примчался один из жрецов и сказал, что тебя нашли у ворот храма, в бессознательном состоянии. Сказал, что, даже будучи без сознания, ты плакала и просила у кого-то прощения, неведомо за что. Тебя переодели и собирались уложить в общих покоях, но когда главный жрец заметил у тебя в руке твой подарок, то приказал отнести тебя сюда, к алтарю.

Борясь с апатией, Аки медленно повернула голову влево. Жёлтый лист, нисколько не пострадавший за всё время, проведённое у девушки, лежал на алтаре.

-Ты бы видела сейчас довольные лица местных. — усмехнулся хозяин. — Ведь в каждом храме есть некий священный предмет, и только у нас он так непостоянен. Нашей реликвии не было здесь со дня смерти Гэнкея, так что сама понимаешь, какое снаружи царит возбуждение.

Аки равнодушно пожала плечами. Действительно, какая разница?

-Ты не расскажешь, что всё-таки происходит? - ещё немного помолчав, спросил старик. - Я не знаю, что там сейчас творится у тебя в душе, но, возможно, я смогу чем-нибудь помочь.

Сквозь боль в сознание Аки с трудом пробился лёгкий укол стыда. Хозяин беспокоится за неё. Как можно вот так лежать и молчать дальше?

-Простите, данна. - чтобы хоть немного разогнать ступор, Аки поднялась на локте и села. - Мне действительно стоит взять себя в руки.

С небольшим запозданием девушка поняла, что звук собственного голоса удивляет её. Он звучал ровно и механически, точь-в-точь так, как говорила Минорико. Это было странно, однако у Аки сейчас просто не было сил, чтобы придать этому большое значение.

Когда девушка закончила рассказ, старик ещё некоторое время сидел неподвижно, внимательно глядя куда-то перед собой. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, удивлён ли он или просто размышляет. Устав ждать какого-либо ответа, Аки снова улеглась на подушку. Немного стихшая было боль опять набирала силу.

-Как это закончилось? - внезапно спросил хозяин. Аки слегка дёрнулась от неожиданности. Тон старика был напряжённым и жёстким, будто он пытался решить некую внутреннюю дилемму — и исход зависел от того, что сейчас ответит помощница.

Ей даже не пришлось вспоминать намеренно. Нужная картина сама выплыла из глубины сознания и услужливо развернулась перед глазами.

Это так и не стало рутиной для маленькой Аки. Она упивалась каждой уничтоженной жизнью — неважно, насколько мелкой, — как в первый раз. Каждый раз тот день снова всплывал в её памяти, и Аки понимала, что должна продолжать. Чтобы отомстить.

Но на этот раз она оплошала. Пойманная собака после нескольких надрезов извернулась, и вырвалась из рук. Не успев остановить нож, Аки сильно полоснула себя по ладони.

Завороженная, она глядела на текущую из раны кровь. Аки видела её уже сотни раз, но сейчас была не в состоянии оторвать взгляд, не могла даже пошевелиться. Её кровь была другого цвета. Не просто красной. Скорее...

Как осенний парк.

Как закат.

Как цветы.

Ах. Вот оно как. Ну конечно же. Странно, что она раньше об этом не подумала.

Улыбнувшись сама себе, Аки уверенно чиркнула ножом накрест поверх первой раны. Новая вспышка боли показалась совершенно естественной. Какой-то... нужной. Просто так должно было быть.

Ещё разрез. И ещё. Как глупо было делать что-то другое. Ведь если Аки отдаст ей немного себя, то сестричка вернётся. Ведь так? Конечно, так. Она ведь не умерла, нет. Её просто забрали. Ведь это её любимый цвет. Она увидит его оттуда, и вернётся. Снова обнимет Аки. Снова сыграет ей ту мелодию.

Где же она? Нужно ещё? Аки отдаст ещё. Всё отдаст, если нужно. Лишь бы ещё раз, ещё хоть один раз...

Ноги подкосились, и Аки упала. Странно. Она ведь ещё не закончила. Ещё чуть-чуть, и...

Руки уже отказывались подчиняться. Боль пропала, оставив только пульсацию. Лёжа на земле, Аки чувствовала под щекой что-то тёплое. Ну конечно. Сестричка всё-таки увидела...

А потом мир надолго утонул в багровой пелене.

Аки прервалась, увидев, что старик встал и подошёл к ней. Несколько секунд он молча глядел на неё сверху вниз, а потом наклонился и ласково погладил Аки по голове.

-Прости, что усомнился в тебе. - с оттенком пристыженности сказал хозяин, и вернулся на место.

-Усомнились? - не поняла Аки. - В чём?

Старик вздохнул.

-Знаешь, Аки, за свою жизнь я повидал много разных людей. И есть одна черта, которую я научился ценить больше всего. Это неспособность с недрогнувшей душой причинять боль, неважно кому. Может показаться, будто почти всё человечество обладает этой чертой, но это иллюзия. В зависимости от обстоятельств, люди могут причинить много зла окружающим, и даже не заметить этого. И редко, очень редко я встречал тех, кто прежде всего остального видит вот это самое зло, которое могут нести его действия. И да, это о тебе, Аки. Ты такой человек. - хозяин неловко рассмеялся. - Можешь назвать меня старым дураком, но именно поэтому я и взял тебя на работу. Когда ты пришла в мою лавку, я сразу заметил это в твоих глазах. Мне было плевать, умеешь ли ты вести бухгалтерию, и хорошо ли обращаешься с клиентами. Находиться рядом с людьми вроде тебя — это как наркотик. Один раз попробовал — и всё, без него уже нельзя. Но ты так отстранённо рассказывала о том... эпизоде. Спокойно, даже холодно. Мне стыдно в этом сознаваться, но моя уверенность в тебе поколебалась. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что это оказалось только моментальной слабостью.

-Но какое отношение это имеет к настоящему? - возразила Аки.

Старик покачал головой.

-Самое прямое. Такие происшествия по-разному влияют на людей. Будь на твоём месте кто-то другой, ему могла бы прийти в голову мысль продолжить... мстить, что бы это ни означало. Вдобавок, то, как закончился этот эпизод, только ещё раз подтверждает мою правоту. Далеко не каждый способен наказать сам себя за причинённое зло — да ещё и не осознанно, а интуитивно.

На этот раз тишина затянулась надолго. Аки силилась обдумать то, что сейчас сказал ей хозяин, а старик сидел во всё той же позе на полу, прикрыв глаза, и как будто уснул. Но Аки знала, что это не так. И знала, чего он ждал. Она должна была рассказать, иначе боль и горечь воспоминаний просто задушат её.

-Сколько я себя помню, данна, она всегда была рядом. - Аки даже не пыталась скрыть слёзы в голосе. - И сколько я себя помню, Ами никогда не видела мир таким, каким видим его мы. Для неё просто двигаться, просто дышать было самым великим счастьем, которого может достичь человек. И нет, это было отнюдь не то лицемерное «счастье», которое испытывает здоровый, богатый и успешный человек, и которое разбивается вдребезги как только всё начинает идти не так, как он привык. Она любила не «жизнь», состоящую из удовлетворения своих капризов или желаний. Она любила жизнь как феномен, как противоположность пустоте, как то, что возникло из не-жизни миллиарды лет назад. Для неё любое живое существо, даже самое маленькое, было сокровищем. А всё, что давало жизнь этим сокровищам — было чудом. Это чувствовал каждый, кто хотя бы приближался к ней. Рядом с ней солнце казалось теплее, ветер — ласковее, вода — животворнее. Как будто сама природа всегда обнимала и берегла её.

Аки горько рассмеялась и закрыла лицо руками, чтобы старик не увидел, как она рыдает.

-Знаете, данна, она всегда так сердилась, когда хотя бы один из нас убивал даже комара. Да, она понимала, что это неизбежно, что это то же самое, что защитить себя, но я всегда видела, какую боль это ей причиняет. И никогда, никогда она не злилась на тех, кто делал ей больно. Я помню, как её изжалил рой ос. Она терпела всё с улыбкой и не переставая повторяла мне:

-Это не их вина, Аки. Они защищают свой дом, так же, как делал бы любой из нас. Это я виновата, что показалась им угрозой.

-И ты совсем-совсем на них не сердишься? - спрашивала я тогда. А она отвечала с улыбкой:

-Нет, Аки. Как можно сердиться на тех, у кого нет злых намерений? Ни одно живое существо, кроме людей, не будет причинять намеренные страдания. Они всегда будут избегать нападения, пока ты не угрожаешь их жизни. Не потому, что они хорошие или добрые, Аки. Просто в этом и есть самый большой парадокс нашей планеты. Может показаться, что природа жестока, но на самом деле ни один человек не способен на большую доброту.

Аки заставляла себя говорить, несмотря на растущий ком в горле.

-Когда она говорила это, она всегда обнимала меня, и повторяла, что когда-нибудь я это пойму. Но почему я до сих пор это не понимаю, данна? Почему? Может, ещё рано? Но сколько же можно ждать?

Старик приподнялся, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но Аки не слушала.

-Сестричка была очень талантливой. За что бы она ни бралась, всё давалось ей с лёгкостью. И особенно музыка. Она беззаветно любила музыку, данна. Играла на фортепиано, и сама писала мелодии для него. Никогда не отказывалась сыграть что-то для меня или Каору, даже если была уставшей или плохо себя чувствовала. Я помню её музыку. Она всегда казалась мне нереальной, будто пришедшей из других миров, сказочных миров, где нет места нашим мелким волнениям и стремлениям. У её мелодий был запах, данна. Запах. Стоило закрыть глаза — и ты уже был не здесь, а где-то, где ничего не имело значения — кроме той мелодии, что она играла. Ами никогда не пыталась заняться музыкой профессионально — для неё это было просто неважно — поэтому мало кто слышал эти мелодии. Но знаете, я рада этому. Это была только наша музыка — и всегда останется только нашей. И когда кто-то из нас спрашивал, откуда сестричка берёт эти мелодии, она смеялась и говорила:

-Я просто слушаю. Это не моя музыка, я просто копирую то, как звучит дождь, или снег, или реки. Стоит на минуту перестать думать о себе и своих проблемах — и можно услышать, как поёт наша планета, всё, что окружает нас. Просто немного терпения — вот и всё, что нужно.

Аки запнулась. Ей пришлось собрать все силы для того, чтобы продолжить. Она обязана посмотреть в глаза своей боли, иначе та просто убьёт её.

-Она обожала гулять под дождём. Без зонтика. Говорила, что так ей лучше слышно. Что так она ближе к природе. - каждое последующее слово давалось Аки с невероятным трудом. - Когда мне было семь, она заболела. Никто не мог понять, чем. Врачи сбились с ног, пытаясь это выяснить. Она просто становилась слабее день за днём. Словно жизнь просто уходила из неё. Только она одна знала, почему. В первый же день, когда Ами только почувствовала это, она сказала:

-Она зовёт. Похоже, я и так потратила тут больше времени, чем мне было положено.

-Она никогда не лгала, поэтому все сразу заволновались. Но это не имело значения. До самого конца никто так и не понял, что произошло. Я была с ней перед тем, как она в последний раз уснула. Тогда случилась ужасная гроза. Я уже знала, что произойдёт, и плакала весь день. Но когда я сидела ночью у её постели, Ами вдруг проснулась, обняла меня и сказала:

-Не плачь, Аки. Слышишь, какую колыбельную поёт нам дождь? Он не плачет. И ты не плачь. Когда-нибудь мы все найдём своё место среди её частей. Я не прощаюсь, милая. Ты обязательно встретишься с ней. И там буду и я тоже.

Каким-то уголком сознания Аки слышала свой бесцветный, потерявший всякую жизнь голос, но большей её части было плевать. На всё. На старика, на храм, на ставший таким родным лежавший на алтаре лист, на всё растущую боль в виске.

-Той ночью она умерла. Я... я помню тишину. Мир опустел. Ничего больше не имело значения. Все цвета стали серыми, ветер стал просто движением воздуха, небо стало просто слоем озона, осень стала просто временем, когда падают листья, а воздух пахнет иначе, люди — просто объектами, которые умеют двигаться и разговаривать. И потом...

Аки вдруг умолкла. Что случилось потом? Ведь она всё вспомнила. Она должна знать, что...

Серая, шипящая пелена снова всплыла перед глазами. Внутри собственного сознания Аки заметалась в поисках последнего фрагмента, и...

… и поняла, что смотрит в уже знакомые глаза.

На месте старика сидела девчушка в алом кимоно и смотрела на Аки своим обыкновенным, бесстрастным взглядом.

-О. - Аки несколько мгновений смотрела на маленькую богиню, а потом опустила глаза. - А где данна? Он ушёл?

-Мы его устранили. - прозвучал ответ. - Он услышал всё, что должен был.

-Устранили?

-Сместили. - Минорико помолчала, подыскивая нужные слова. - Передвинули. Убрали... домой.

-А. Вот как. - Аки пожала плечами. - А ты зачем здесь?

-Наше присутствие требуется. - незамедлительно ответила Минорико. - Мы это ощущаем. Сейчас тебе нельзя быть одной.

-Странно. «Требуется»? Зачем? - на самом деле Аки хотела спросить что-то другое, но вопрос снова, в который раз, вильнул куда-то в сторону, и пропал на задворках сознания. И вместо него появился другой. Аки пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Она отчаянно боялась ответа, но что-то в ней уверенно твердило, что если она не спросит сейчас, то будет жалеть об этом всю жизнь.

-Она ведь там, да? Ами. Где-то в тебе. Она ведь так любила тебя, всё, что связано с тобой. Ты же не могла просто... - Аки запнулась.

Пауза. Каждая секунда причиняла почти физическую боль, а Минорико не торопилась отвечать.

-Да. Это необычно, но мы можем восстановить её сознание. Подожди, пока мы закончим.

Не в силах терпеть, Аки закрыла глаза. Пробившаяся сквозь апатию надежда пугала её. Если сейчас произойдёт не то, чего она всей душой так желает, Аки просто перестанет существовать. Останется только бессмысленное создание, носящее её имя.

Она не успела закончить эту мысль.

-Аки. - одно, только одно слово выдернуло её из мерзкого состояния безразличности. И даже раньше, чем она подняла глаза, Аки почувствовала давно забытое тепло, которое словно бы возвращало саму суть всему вокруг. И хотя страх ещё не исчез, сопротивляться желанию увидеть было бесполезно.

Ами сидела напротив, одетая в то же алое кимоно с удивительными узорами, что и Минорико. На её лице было всё то же безмятежное, немного удивлённое выражение, с которым она смотрела абсолютно на всех. И вновь, впервые за много лет, Аки ощутила то невероятное состояние, в которое попадал каждый, кто оказывался рядом с Ами: как будто само её присутствие делало мир ярче, живее, ласковее.

Давнее желание вновь увидеть сестру обрушилось на Аки с силой той памятной бури, что её семья провела в горном домике. Хотелось протянуть руку, прикоснуться к сестре, убедиться, что это не обман, устроенный Минорико. Но тело не слушалось. Аки сидела в клетке собственного сознания, а её телом управлял кто-то другой — кто-то, кто понимал, что стоит прикоснуться к Ами, и её связь с этим миром — и без того хрупкая и возможная только усилиями маленькой богини осени — мгновенно рухнет.

-Прости, что мы оставили тебя одну так надолго.

«Мы»?

-Прошу, не торопись. Ей сложно поддерживать связь, но она готова это делать столько, сколько понадобится.

Снова пауза.

Тихо, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее, Аки встала, подошла к алтарю и забрала с него жёлтый лист. Странно, что она не заметила этого ранее, но от листка исходила та же странная, тёплая энергия, что и от её сестры. И вместо того, чтобы возвращаться на прежнее место, Аки опустилась на пол перед алтарём и прислонилась к нему.

Ами наблюдала за действиями сестры с радостной улыбкой.

-Это ведь твой подарок, да? - спросила Аки. Невидимое присутствие, сковывавшее её, пропало. Да и, собственно, его никогда и не было. Аки поняла это только сейчас. Та безликая фигура, которую она видела во сне, и которая — Аки в этом не сомневалась — только что удержала её от безумного желания рвануться к сестре, была просто той её частью, что до сих пор не позволяла Аки попросту убить себя из горечи потери.

-Там есть часть нас. - ответила Ами с улыбкой. - Как и везде.

-«Нас»? Не «меня»?

Ами потупила взор. Улыбка стала немного виноватой.

-Прости, Аки. Но мы здесь не одни. Все, все жизни, связанные в одно целое. Мы не можем объяснить чётче, но это прекрасное чувство. - несколько мгновений она молчала, потом снова подняла глаза. - Мы видели, что ты делала всё это время. И мы знаем, почему. И ты знай: ни мы, ни она — никто — не сердимся на тебя. Но в каком-то смысле ты так и не закончила свою старую месть, Аки. И мы здесь потому, что мы чувствуем это. Оно влияет на нас. И это больно. Поэтому она и решила предстать перед тобой. Такая боль — это не то, что она может испытывать, и её это удивляет.

Аки открыла было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но передумала, увидев решительный взгляд сестры.

-Тебе понравилось умирать? - спросила Ами.

Аки вздрогнула. На мгновение она чётко услышала в голосе сестры бесцветные, почти механические интонации Минорико. Внутренне она попыталась воспротивиться ответу, но память сработала мгновенно, не давая Аки свободы действий.

Резкое ощущение смыкающихся челюстей и острая боль. Вкус брызжущей в рот тёплой крови. Мука, причиняемая размеренными, расчётливыми движениями канцелярского ножа. Во всех этих воспоминаниях была одна деталь, которую Аки до сих пор не замечала.

-Теперь ты понимаешь, о чём мы говорили? - снова голос Ами.

Пустота. Но не пустота холодная, мрачная и безнадёжная. В каждом из воспоминаний на месте злости, ярости или отчаяния не было ничего. Когда Аки догнала и убила кролика, не было ни одной толики радости или жажды крови. Когда её саму убила лисица, не было ни страха, ни жажды жизни. Когда Аки пытало её же отражение, не было ни злобы, ни ненависти — тех чувств, что любой человек испытывал бы к своему мучителю. Везде было только инстинктивное и абсолютное отсутствие ощущения конца.

-Прости себя за то, что сделала. - мягко сказала Ами. - И прости её за то, что сделала она. Мы хотели этого, и она просто решила выполнить наше желание.

-Как я могу «простить» её за что-либо, если я не могу вспомнить, за что? - немного раздражённо ответила Аки.

-Ты до сих пор не хочешь вспоминать. Остальное, что вернулось к тебе за эти несколько дней, не значимо по сравнению с тем, что ты до сих пор прячешь сама от себя. Вот и сейчас ты лжёшь, сама того не осознавая. Ты очень хорошо помнишь тот день, и он часто является тебе во сне. Пожалуйста, Аки. Ради меня.

«Меня»?

Уловка. Трюк. Аки не понадобилось и секунды, чтобы понять это. Но трюк удался: её память снова сработала раньше, чем Аки успела закрыться от собственного страха.

Это был тот самый кошмар. Аки была одновременно будто собой и не собой. Будто наблюдала за происходящим одновременно со стороны и собственными глазами.

Тогда она просидела у постели сестры всю ночь, не смыкая глаз. Когда наутро пришли родители, они пытались увести Аки, но она вырывалась с упорством дикого зверя. Двое крепких врачей потребовалось, чтобы наконец оттащить Аки от тела сестры. И за всё это время она не произнесла ни звука — как и за последующие несколько недель. Всё, что она делала, было автоматическим, работало исключительно от привычки. Она инстинктивно ела, спала и одевалась, но остальное время просто сидела, глядя перед собой немигающими глазами. Объекты вокруг двигались, что-то делали, что-то говорили, но это не имело значения.

Какая-то часть разума вернулась к ней тогда, когда её привели в храм. Видимо, происходящее действительно что-то значило, иначе она бы снова не обратила на это внимания.

Чернильно-чёрные облака. Злой, порывистый ветер. Взрослые встревоженно перешёптываются. Ещё час назад ярко светило осеннее солнце, и никто не мог даже предположить, что налетит гроза. А сейчас всё вокруг кажется нереальным, словно конец плохого сна. Осталось только дождаться благословенного пробуждения, и всё пройдёт. Будет утро, и Ами, как всегда, будет...

Но пробуждения не было. Гроб с телом сестры стоял перед храмом. Кто-то подходил к нему, что-то говорил. Все действия объектов казались натянутыми и искусственными. Кто вообще придумал всю эту глупость? Отнять у неё сестру, чтобы положить в коробку? Закопать, чтобы она больше никому не досталась? Чтобы не смогла вернуться к ним. К Аки. К ней.

Что-то больно полоснуло её по щеке. Отголоски грома прозвучали как насмешка. Аки прикоснулась к лицу, но на пальцах осталась лишь вода. Объекты запаниковали, но было поздно. Буря налетела подобно хищной птице и ринулась на храм без толики сожаления. Ливень полосовал собравшихся с поистине безумным исступлением, заглушая крики.

Аки осталась на месте. Она пыталась повторять в уме слова Ами. «Какими бы они ни были...» Но у неё не получалось. В шуме ливня она слышала только злой смех. Вот он швырнул на землю какой-то стол и вновь расхохотался, довольный мерзкой выходкой.

То, что произошло дальше, разум Аки не смог зарегистрировать полностью. Услышав треск, она успела только перевести взгляд на гроб сестры. Одно мгновение он стоит на месте, а в следующее — уже лежит, перевёрнутый, на земле, рядом с телом Ами. Третий миг — и время тянется, как густой клей. Даже шум ливня стал едва слышен. Взгляд Аки прикован к ярко-алому пятну на чёрно-сером фоне мира. Там стоит кто-то, кого не должно быть, и смотрит вниз, на её сестру.

Ах, вот как. Наверное это она, да? Ами говорила.

Четвёртый миг — та, кого не должно быть, садится рядом с телом, протягивает руку, прикасается к нему, и там больше ничего нет.

Гроза быстро проходит, взрослые возвращаются, ставят на место пустой гроб, будто так и нужно.

Аки не может сдвинуться с места. Она всё поняла. Ами ошиблась. Нет никакой песни. Есть насмешливый хохот, есть злая она, которая захотела поиздеваться над Аки, насовсем отняв у неё сестру — да ещё и бахвалиться этим во время грозы.

Аки не удивилась, когда взрослые опустили в могилу пустой гроб. Она знает, что случилось. Но ничего. Она уже придумала, что делать. У неё отобрали нечто очень дорогое и невосполнимое. Поэтому она тоже отберёт что-то. И будет это делать до тех пор, пока Ами не вернётся. Ведь она не умерла, нет. Её просто забрали. И она когда-нибудь вернётся. Аки заставит.

Когда Аки подняла глаза, сестры снова не было. На её месте сидела Минорико, со спокойным, не изменившимся ни на йоту выражением лица наблюдавшая за девушкой.

Аки только вздохнула. У неё уже не было сил чему-либо удивляться.

-Её присутствие больше не требуется? - горько спросила она. - Ты её убрала? Она хоть была настоящей?

Аки отчаянно надеялась услышать «да», но в душе знала, каким будет ответ.

-Нет. - Минорико даже не шевельнулась. - Тебе требовался внешний импульс. Катализатор. Мы вспомнили, как она вела себя и какие слова использовала.

-Но она... то, что от неё осталось... ведь там? Где-то внутри тебя?

-Не внутри. Вокруг. В земле, в деревьях, в воздухе. Везде. Её жизнь вернулась к нам, как и твоя вернётся в будущем. Мы бы не смогли обмануть тебя, если бы было иначе.

Аки закрыла лицо рукой и сжала виски.

-То есть она мертва. Совсем. Окончательно. - нотки истерической весёлости закрались в её голос. - Никаких тебе загробных жизней? Никаких воссоединений после смерти?

Она едва сдержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться. И когда наконец отняла ладонь от лица, то по её коже пробежали мурашки.

Минорико смотрела на неё, склонив голову набок. От взгляда алых глаз тянуло едва ощутимым холодком.

-Мы не понимаем. - голос маленькой богини тоже стал более жёстким. - Жизнь вечна. Смерть существует только отчасти и как естественное окончательное состояние существа. Мы живём одновременно, и ваша жизнь есть жизнь всех. Растения делают жизнь земли своей, одни звери делают жизнь растений своей, другие звери делают их жизнь своей, вы делаете жизнь этих зверей своей. И, умирая, вы возвращаете всю жизнь земле. Мы все одно, и всегда будем одним. Чего же вы так боитесь?

Злость вырвалась откуда-то из глубины сознания. Аки едва удержалась от того, чтобы вновь, как тогда, в детстве, увидеть в Минорико врага.

Но она не нашлась, что сказать. Хотелось произнести какую-то грубость, что-то язвительное, хоть как-то подкрепить своё право злиться. Однако сейчас рядом со злостью была та самая пустота, что Аки чувствовала, находясь в телах животных.

Как же так? Она ведь причинила столько боли и сделала столько злого. И на неё не сердятся и не пытаются упрекнуть?

«Разве можно сердиться на тех, у кого нет злых намерений?» - вспомнились ей слова сестры. Но ведь у неё были злые намерения, и она претворяла их в жизнь, и достаточно долго...

О. Странно. Всё было так просто. О самой Аки речь никогда не шла, верно? Только о её глупой детской обиде, переросшей во что-то куда худшее. И говорят с ней сейчас только для того, чтобы убрать источник... помех? Неприятных ощущений? А она сама не имеет значения.

-Зачем ты спасла Широганэ Гэнкея? - спросила Аки. Вопрос, до которого она раньше никак не могла дотянуться, возник перед её внутренним взором сам собой.

-Его смерть причинила бы вред. - без запинки ответила Минорико. - Если бы он умер в ручье, вода бы отравила многие жизни.

«То есть на него самого тебе было плевать.»

-А зачем ты забрала Ами?

-Мы не действовали осознанно. Её желание вернуться к нам было велико, и оно притянуло нас.

«И на неё тебе было плевать.»

-И со мной ты заговорила потому что..?

-Твоя злость причиняла боль. Это не то, что способен понять человек.

Аки кивнула. Вот теперь всё встало на свои места.

Спокойно и неторопливо она отыскала свою одежду, переоделась, аккуратно сложила храмовое кимоно и положила его у алтаря.

-Теперь ты не злишься. - прозвучал голос Минорико, когда девушка уже открывала дверь. - Хорошо.

Аки не стала оглядываться.

Сопровождаемая ошарашенными взглядами служителей храма, она отправилась прямиком домой.

#### День шестой. Всё, что вокруг.

Её разбудил шум дождя. Потянувшись, Аки встала и открыла окно. Крепкий, ровный дождь спокойно и беспристрастно обмывал город, заодно говоря с ним о чём-то своём.

Аки прислушалась. Вряд ли она когда-либо услышит, что же такого особенного находила в этом звуке Ами, но злые нотки исчезли из него. Аки уже знала, что впервые выйдет под дождь с удовольствием.

Зонтик она так и не нашла. В какую-то секунду промелькнула мысль, что его стащила Минорико.

«Ещё чего!» - фыркнула про себя Аки. Скорее всего, она просто в очередной раз забыла его то ли в парке, то ли в магазинчике.

На работу она явилась немного вымокшая, но довольная. Старик встретил её с улыбкой и полотенцем наготове. Мол, так и знал, что всё образуется, когда в одну секунду он слушал Аки, а в следующую — сидел на земле у своего дома.

Когда Аки пересказала хозяину разговор с Минорико, старик хохотал до слёз. Аки даже немного обиделась.

-Ты же не могла действительно ожидать какого-то человеческого сочувствия от воплощения природы. - сказал хозяин, отсмеявшись. - Но как раз это и хотела сказать тебе сестра. Мы все едины с природой, и она не выбирает любимчиков. Для меня нет большей доброты, и похоже, Ами тоже так считала.

-Ну да, что-то я до сих пор не ощущала особой заботы с её стороны. - буркнула Аки.

Старик с ехидной ухмылкой пожал плечами.

-А тебе обязательно нужен какой-то залог, чтобы любить её? Или она помогла тебе из каких-то личных интересов?

Аки не смогла ничего ответить, но на сердце стало легко. Каким было то чувство? Будто из всего мира исчезло «зачем» и осталось только «просто потому что».

Сильный порыв ветра распахнул дверь магазинчика, и вместе с каплями дождя в неё влетел жёлтый кленовый лист. Аки протянула руку, но листок крутнулся в воздухе и приземлился ей на макушку.

Аки с улыбкой посмотрела в сторону двери и кивнула тихонько напевавшему что-то дождю.

Нет. Залоги ей не нужны.


End file.
